Return Of The X
by Starrie
Summary: sequel to "I Do?"!s+s are about to get married. but what happens when Syaoran's ex-girlfriend comes from hong kong to stir things up? chapter 8,the final chapter, is up!! will syaoran live? will sakura be a single parent?
1. Chapter 1

SN: I'm so happy!!!!!! my story I Do? Has gotten so much reviews and I have all of you to thank for, so....THANK YOU!!!! *hugz* well, since many of you liked the idea for a sequel well..here it is!! Oh yeah, and anyone who hasn't read my story "I Do?" please read it and tell me what you think!. Well, without further ado, here's my new fic!!! As alwayz, read and review!!!  
  
~Starrie  
  
Dislclaimer: I don't own no cc/ccs characters. Clamp (talented ladies) and Nelvana (you assholes!!! You fucked up the series completely!!! *shows starrie being restrained from going and kicking Nelvana's ass*) *ahem* anywayz, they own them. I just own the characters you don't see in cc/ccs and the story line.  
  
Return of the X  
  
By: Star Princess aka Starrie  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Syaoran sweety, I'm home!"  
  
Sakura called out happily as she walked into her apartment. Syaoran was sitting at the living room sofa channel surfing. He looked up and saw Sakura walked in with a ton of bags in her hands.  
  
"It was about time...it seems that now you spend more time in the mall with Tomoyo rather then here home with me"  
  
Syaoran said while he kept on flipping through channels.  
  
"Awwww...don't be mad. Afterall, our wedding is in two months and there's a lot of things to get done. After that we'll have the rest our lives to be together!"  
  
Syaoran still didn't look at Sakura and kept his eyes on the television screen.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura pouted as she took a seat next to him. Syaoran gave a sigh of defeat.  
  
"alright, alright, you know I can't stay mad at you"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Sakura called out happily as she swung her arms around her fiancee's neck.  
  
"Tomoyo told me to tell you that you have to go by her house so she can measure you for your suit for the wedding"  
  
Syaoran groaned in response.  
  
"Hasn't she done that, I don't know...LIKE TEN MILLION TIMES!!"  
  
Sakura giggled at Syaoran annoyance.  
  
"She want's to make sure she has the measurements right"  
  
Syaoran gave another sigh.  
  
"only for you Sakura, only for you"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Sakura said happily as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"And for that too"  
  
Sakura smiled and smacked him in the arm playfully.  
  
"Silly"  
  
Syaoran chuckled softly.  
  
"you know, I..."  
  
1 DING-DONG  
  
2 "Damnit...we've got company"  
  
Syaoran said as he got up from his seat next to Sakura.  
  
"Why don't you go get it and I'll take these things to the room alright?"  
  
"Okay, come back when you're done. It's probably Tomoyo and Eriol"  
  
Sakura then got up, grabbed her bags and headed towards the bedroom while Syaoran went to answer the door.  
  
Syaoran looked through the peephole and saw a woman standing in front of their door. She was probably their age (SN: this is like a year and a half after the my fic "I Do?")  
  
She had dark brown wavy hair and light green eyes.  
  
'great...a salesperson'  
  
Syaoran thought sarcastically as he opened the door. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite figure out what. As soon as he opened the door, the woman's face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Syaoran! I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
She said happily as she threw her arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace.  
  
Syaoran had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"I was in Hong Kong a few weeks ago and was looking for you but then I found out that you had moved here to Japan"  
  
"Excuse me but, do I know you?"  
  
Syaoran said as he broke the embrace.  
  
"How can you not remember me!?"  
  
"I'm sorry but you don't seem familiar"  
  
"It's me, Sarah!"  
  
Syaoran looked more confused now. The name didn't mean anything to him.  
  
"You know, Sarah Robinson'  
  
(SN: hehehehe...there's a slut in my school with that last name...that's why sapphie chose that as a last name for her.)  
  
Syaoran then remember who she who she was.  
  
"Oh hi Sarah, long time no see"  
  
He said dully. Sarah once again hugged him.  
  
"I've missed you so much Syaoran! Now we can be together again, Just like old times!"  
  
"Ummmm...Sarah we broke up years ago, right now, I'm en..."  
  
"Syaoran, was it Tomoyo and Eriol?"  
  
Sakura asked as she walked out into the living room.  
  
She then stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman she had never seen before in her entire life hugging Syaoran. Before she could ask, the woman spoke up.  
  
"Hi! You must be a family member of Syaoran's isn't that right?"  
  
She then walked up to Sakura and outstretched her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah Robinson Syaoran's girlfriend"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. She turned to Syaoran and gave him a you-have-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do look.  
  
She then turned to the girl and said.  
  
"No, I'm not part of Syaoran's family. Although in two months I will be considered a Li. I also don't think it's possible that you can be his girlfriend"  
  
Sarah looked at her confused.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sakura then gave Sarah one of her sweetest smiles and outstretched her hands to shake hers  
  
"Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's Fiancee..."  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: hehehehehe...didn't sarah get the surprise of her life or what? Well, I'm gonna say this from the first chapter, you pplz can hate Sarah as much as you want! She'll do things a lot worse later on. if you thought you hated my characters such as Stacy and Christi, those two are nothing compared to this little slut! Well, please review and tell me what you think. Also, Jake and Jerri will be back for this story. Well, got any question, comments, flames? Send 'em to quttieprincess@hotmail.com until next time pplz, see ya!  
  
~Starrie 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I promise this chapter will be longer. The reason the first chapter wuz short wuz cuz I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger ^_^ (I know, evil me right?) well, anywayz, without furthur ado, here's chapter 2!  
  
Return of the X  
  
By: Star Princess aka Starrie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!"  
  
Sakura yelled as she looked at Syaoran accusingly.  
  
"I didn't think it was important! I had broken up with her six years ago!"  
  
Syaoran yelled back.  
  
"I told you everything about me since the day you left to go back to Hong Kong since the day you came back from Hong Kong! And you, you didn't even mention to me that you had an ex-girlfriend in Hong Kong!"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't care!"  
  
"Of course I'd care! If I come in and see some girl hugging my fiancee, you'd think I didn't care!!"  
  
Syaoran then started to chuckle softly. This only got Sakura madder.  
  
"And what the hell are you laughing at!"  
  
"You"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Sakura asked confused.  
  
"You're acting as if you're jealous"  
  
Sakura stayed quiet because she knew it was true.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Sakura felt as if the room was spinning...she felt as if she would pass out any moment. Immediately, she grabbed onto the table and mistakenly knocked the phone over.  
  
Syaoran saw this and got worried. He quickly walked over to where she was and held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened"  
  
He asked with worry shining in his amber eyes.  
  
"I don't know...I just felt as if the room was spinning"  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor"  
  
"No, I'm alright. It probably had to do with the headache I got when I started yelling"  
  
"Are you sure you're ok though?"  
  
Syaoran asked as he continued to hold on to her.  
  
"I'm alright it's probably just from all the stress this whole thing has caused"  
  
"But you don't have to be stressed out. I love you, not her. There's nothing she can do to separate us."  
  
Sakura looked down at her engagement ring and played with it.  
  
"I know, it's just...why didn't you tell me you went out with someone while you were in Hong Kong"  
  
"Sakura...I'm not making you tell me about every single guy you dated while I was in Hong Kong now am I?"  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran.  
  
"I didn't _date_ no other guy other then Jake while you were gone"  
  
"Oh right...ummmmm...Look, I'm sorry for not telling you. Forgive me?"  
  
He then gave her his puppy dog look, which he knew clearly that Sakura could not resist. Sakura let out a laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright, I forgive you"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Syaoran said as he gave her a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
"I hate fighting with you"  
  
"Me too, now why don't we go eat? I'm hungry!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You've been hungry a lot lately. Next thing you know, you won't be fitting into your wedding dress"  
  
Sakura punched his arm playfully.  
  
"Stop picking on me"  
  
She pouted.  
  
"But don't worry, I'll still love you"  
  
Syaoran said as he smiled at her. Sakura then gave him her death glare and chased him into the kitchen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah stormed into her hotel filled with rage.  
  
"Hello miss, how was your..."  
  
The poor doorman didn't get to finish because she slammed the door on his face.  
  
She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
'I can't believe it! Why'd the hell he'd have to get engaged for!?"  
  
She thought angrily as she took a wine out of her mini fridge and poured some in a wineglass.  
  
Memories of what happened earlier came back to her mind.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's Fiancee"  
  
Sarah looked at Sakura confused. After a few seconds,  
  
"Umm....excuse me? I thought I heard you say that..."  
  
"That I'm Syaoran's fiancee? Because if you heard that, then you heard right"  
  
"but-but..."  
  
Sarah then turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Syaoran gave a slight nod.  
  
"Yes, Sakura and I are engaged and we're getting married in two months"  
  
Sarah then became enraged and turned her attention fully to Syaoran.  
  
"How could you do this to me!? I thought you loved me!"  
  
Syaoran looked confusingly from Sakura and Sarah. They both looked equally pissed.  
  
"I-I-I never said that"  
  
He stuttered, which was the truth. He had never told Sarah that he loved her.  
  
"but, but, what about the relationship we had!? We were dating for 2 years!"  
  
"Two years huh?"  
  
Sakura asked as she gave Syaoran a mad look.  
  
"Sarah, that was the past! You and I broke up, and then your family moved. I thought you would've forgotten me by now!"  
  
"Well Syaoran, I didn't alright"  
  
With that, she opened up the door and walked out of their apartment angrily.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"You know what Syaoran?"  
  
Sarah said as she stared at the red liquid inside her wineglass.  
  
"I'll get you back...one way or another. I'm not loosing you to some bitch. You were mines first"  
  
She then drank the rest of her wine and went outside to her balcony.  
  
She gave out a laugh.  
  
"You'll be mines...No matter what."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura asked as she tossed in bed. She wasn't able to sleep.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He asked sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Why did you break up with her?"  
  
Syaoran gave out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I have a right to know, don't I?"  
  
Sakura asked.  
  
"I guess you're right. Well you see, we broke up because...."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"So you're moving then"  
  
A 17-year old Syaoran asked Sarah as he leaned against a tree.  
  
They were in front of her house and the moving people were putting all of the family's belongings inside a van.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Sarah looked reluctant.  
  
"I-I-don't know"  
  
Syaoran then gave a sigh and gave Sarah a hug.  
  
"We can still maintain a long distance relationship right?"  
  
When Sarah heard this, she stiffened in his arms and pushed him away. Syaoran looked at her confused.  
  
"Syaoran, about that...I think we should break up"  
  
Syaoran had a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Well because...I'm moving, and I'm going to meet new people and..."  
  
Syaoran gave a smirk.  
  
"And you want to be free in case some guy asks you out, right?"  
  
Sarah looked up at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
She then turned around and started to head back to her house.  
  
"Sarah wait! Sarah I...I..."  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Syaoran couldn't say 'I love you' to her.  
  
"Syaoran, save your breath. No matter what you say, nothings going to change my mind"  
  
with that, she continued walking up the stairs to her house and closed the door in his face...  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"And that was the last time I saw her"  
  
Syaoran said as he finished telling Sakura. Sakura let out a smirk.  
  
"And she expects everything to be just fine after she did that?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"Why did she even bother to come looking for you? She couldn't find any guy better?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Well"  
  
Sakura then wrapped her arms around Syaoran.  
  
"To bad for her. She missed out on a really great guy"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Syaoran said as he smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"I know so"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That bitch has some nerves!"  
  
Tomoyo said as Sakura finished telling her about the events of yesterday afternoon.  
  
They were over at Tomoyo's house talking.  
  
"And what does Syaoran think of doing?"  
  
"Nothing, he said he doesn't really care. She can stay here or leave back to Hong Kong. There's no way she's going to interfere with our wedding"  
  
"That's right! You guys have been through so much together. There's no way just one little ex-girlfriend can ruin what you two have"  
  
"Yeah you're right Tomoyo, and..."  
  
"Aunt Sakura!"  
  
A little boy about two years old came running. He had black hair and sapphire-colored eyes. He came up to Sakura and embraced her tightly. Sakura let out a laugh and hugged the little boy.  
  
"Hi mike!"  
  
Mike then let go of Sakura and ran into his mothers' arms.  
  
"Where's your daddy mikey?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she embraced her son.  
  
"He's coming"  
  
At that same moment, Eriol walked out into the garden. He said hello to Sakura then went to sit next to his wife. Mike sat in-between both of his parents smiling.  
  
'It must be great to have a family'  
  
Sakura thought to herself. Tomoyo seemed really happy.  
  
"So how's Syaoran doing?"  
  
Eriol asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh he's fine. He had to go to his office, that's why he couldn't come."  
  
"Tell uncle that I said, when is he going to baby-sit me again!?"  
  
Mike said in an innocent voice.  
  
Sakura let out a giggle. She remembered how Syaoran had to go through hell the day he baby-sat Mike. Mike gave him so much trouble that by the end of the day, Syaoran was ready to swear that he would never have kids.  
  
"Someday soon Mikey"  
  
Eriol said as he patted his son on his head and gave one of his I'm-so-evil- yet-so-nice smiles.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo laughed, knowing all to well on how much Eriol liked to make Syaoran's life a living hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sat in his office frustrated. He had gotten a call from a mysterious person, saying that they needed to talk to him about some important business matter. The person had not showed up for the past half- hour.  
  
'That's it! I'm tired of waiting'  
  
Syaoran thought as he got up from his seat. He grabbed his coat from the coat hanger and headed for the door. When he opened it, a woman was standing in front of it.  
  
'Still impatient as always Syaoran sweety?"  
  
The women said as she blocked his only way out.  
  
Syaoran immediately knew who it was and really wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
"What do you want Sarah?"  
  
"I want to talk"  
  
"Look, we don't have anything to talk about alright? Now why don't you..."  
  
"Please Syaoran?"  
  
Sarah then put on a hurt expression. Syaoran gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Alright, but make it quick. I have to meet up with Sakura"  
  
Sarah then put on a happy expression and entered the room. She closed the door behind her and then turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"It's really hot in here, don't you think?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"I'm ok, you can hang your coat over there if you want"  
  
Syaoran then turned to look outside the window.  
  
'The sooner she gets out of here, the better'  
  
He thought to himself.  
  
"So Sarah, what do you..."  
  
Syaoran choked on his words as he looked at her.  
  
She was wearing a red blouse that was very low cut and showed her stomach. She was also wearing a black short skirt that was skin-tight.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
She said in a seductive voice as she walked up to him.  
  
Syaoran immediately looked away.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious sweety? I want..."  
  
She then came behind his back and whispered into his ear,  
  
"You"  
  
Syaoran then turned around and pushed her back a bit.  
  
"Sarah, I'm engaged can't you accept that?"  
  
Sarah put on a hurt face.  
  
"But Syaoran, you and I go so far back! You're not going to throw all that away for some dumb Japanese bitch!"  
  
Syaoran got enraged when Sarah said this. He immediately grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the door. He got her coat as he passed the coat hanger. He opened his door and shoved her out.  
  
"Don't you ever talk like that about Sakura! You'll never be half the woman that she is! And if you want to talk about how long I know her and you, well guess what? I've known her since I was 10 and I've only known you since I was 16!"  
  
And with that he closed the door in her face.  
  
Sarah now stood outside Syaoran's door enraged. She didn't think getting him back was going to be so hard. A plan then came to her mind and she broke out into a smile.  
  
"So seducing doesn't work on you does it Syaoran? How about if your own little perfect-bride-to-be breaks up with you?"  
  
she then walked out of the office happy. if this new plan of hers didn't work...nothing will...  
  
~*To be Continued*~  
  
SN: hehehehehe...didn't I tell ya pplz that you would hate her? wait until later chapters, you'll hate her even more! Sorry, but I'm making her one of my "most hated characters"  
  
Plus, me and sapphie (and the rest of my friendz) hate the bitch from school named D***** Robinson (heheheh...sorry pplz, no name ^^) so of course I'm gonna make her into someone you'll all love to hate! Well, until next chapter!  
  
Oh yeah, and for the mean time, I want you all to do some guessing...I've put two clues in this chapter and has to do with Sakura... if you think you know, tell me in your reviews! I wanna see if you pplz can guess right! You'll find out the answer in the next chapter! Well then, bye for now! Don't forget to review!  
  
~Starrie 


	3. Chapter 3

SN: hey everyone, what's up! (the ceiling -_-;;) anywayz, thank you all for reviewing my last two chapters! I'm so happy with how many reviews just those two chapters have gotten. Thank you for your support! It makes me want to type faster ^_^ well, without further ado, here's the next chapter!! Oh yeah, you'll find out what's wrong with Sakura in this chapter. Although those of you who took time to guess....lets just say you're right!  
  
Return of the X  
  
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sarah read the note she had in her hand carefully. She picked up a crumpled sheet of paper that was lying on the table in front of her and compared the two sheets in her hands in front of the light. She examined them for a few minutes.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
She said with a content smile on her lips. She threw the crumpled piece of paper to the garbage. She then took out a pen, a blank sheet and scribbled down something quickly. She folded both sheets of paper in her hand and put them inside her pocket...  
  
(SN: what a bitch! But not like me! I'm a good bitch ^_^ this is just a plain all out whore!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, you really don't have to go through all this trouble!"  
  
Sakura whined as her best friend dragged her into a doctor's clinic.  
  
"Oh really, I don't? Then would you please explain those sudden dizziness spells and why you threw up your breakfast this morning?"  
  
"Cuz...I wasn't feeling well?"  
  
Sakura answered hoping Tomoyo would buy her excuse.  
  
"Wrong answer"  
  
Tomoyo said as they approached the front desk.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo Hiiragazawa" (SN: who the hell thought up of Eriol's last name? Why'd it have to be so damn long!)  
  
Tomoyo said the women up front.  
  
"You can go in, the doctor will be with you shortly"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Tomoyo said as she turned to walk down the hallway.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you think something is seriously wrong with me?"  
  
"How, Mentally or physically?"  
  
Tomoyo said jokingly.  
  
"Tomoyo! You know what I mean!"  
  
"Well, I think I might know what you have but...I don't want to make any wrong guesses so...in you go!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she led Sakura into a room.  
  
"Honestly Tomoyo, I'm fine!"  
  
Sakura said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Sakura, you're taking those test whether you want to or not, UNDERSTOOD!"  
  
The look on Tomoyo's face was enough to scare Sakura.  
  
"Alright I will"  
  
She answered meekly.  
  
"Good!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she changed back into her usual cheerful self.  
  
(SN: my best friend does that. *Shudders* it's scary)  
  
"Hello Mrs. Hiiragazawa, Mrs. Li, what can I do for you two ladies today?"  
  
"Hi doctor Laren! I didn't come for me though, can you please run some test on my friend here?"  
  
"Sure! Hold on a minute"  
  
The doctor said as she excited the room again.  
  
"Mrs. Li?"  
  
Sakura asked Tomoyo after the door was closed. Tomoyo shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"You might as well get used to it. That's what you're gonna be called in two months!"  
  
Before Sakura could say anything, the doctor re-entered the room.  
  
"So what can I do for you today Mrs. Li?"  
  
Before Sakura could answer, Tomoyo did.  
  
"Can you please run a pregnancy test for her?"  
  
She said cheerfully as she pushed Sakura in front of her. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the word 'pregnancy'  
  
"T-Tomoyo, you don't think..."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Tomoyo called out as she exited the room.  
  
'Good luck! What the hell is that supposed to mean!'  
  
Sakura thought.  
  
"Now Mrs. Li, we'll start off by....."  
  
(SN: ok, I'm not saying nothing else cuz I don't know shit about this! I'm no doctor! I'm just a 15-year old who luvs to write ^^)  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
(SN: hehehe.15, 15 ^^ get it? hehehe..don't mind me...too much caffeine at the moment -_-;;)  
  
"Oohhhh! I'm so excited"  
  
Tomoyo said as she and Sakura took a seat at the doctors' office.  
  
"Mrs. Li, I have great news for you and your husband"  
  
The Doctor said once they were seated. Sakura gripped the armrest of the chair tightly. She too was excited to find out what the results of the test were.  
  
"The test results show that you are one month pregnant! Congratulations!"  
  
Sakura sat there in shock for a moment. A smiled then appeared on her lips.  
  
"I-I-I'm going to have a baby!?"  
  
She asked as her smile widened.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Tomoyo said happily as she threw her harms around her best friend and gave her a tight hug. The doctor smiled at the two excited ladies in front of her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How do you think Syaoran will react to this news?"  
  
Sakura asked nervously once they reached Tomoyo's mansion.  
  
"He'll be ecstatic!"  
  
Tomoyo reassured her. She then let out a giggle.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't react like Eriol did when he found out that I was pregnant!"  
  
Sakura too started to laugh.  
  
"Who would've thought that cool, calm-headed Eriol would faint when you mentioned your pregnancy!"  
  
Sakura said in between laughs.  
  
"Did I just hear my name?"  
  
Eriol said as he came up from behind Tomoyo and embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"Hi sweety! Guess what!?"  
  
"ummmm..."  
  
"Sakura's pregnant!"  
  
Tomoyo said excitedly before Eriol could even guess.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Eriol asked surprised as he looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded her head in response and had a smile on her lips.  
  
"My cute little descendent will be happy when he hears the news"  
  
Eriol said while smiling at her.  
  
"Talking about Syaoran, he should be coming home soon from the office"  
  
Tomoyo said as she looked at the grandfather clock that stood against the wall.  
  
"You're right! I better get going!"  
  
Sakura quickly grabbed her coat and car key.  
  
"Bye Eriol, Bye Tomoyo! Tell Mikey I said bye!"  
  
Sakura called out as she closed the door behind her and rushed to her car...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sat in his office typing up a paper. He stopped and stretched a bit and rubbed his eyes lazily. He then stifled a yawn. Today had been a very tiring day for him at the office. A smile formed on his lips once his eyes rested on the picture by his computer. It was a picture of Sakura under a cherry blossom tree. He was removed from his daydream once he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
He called out. A woman who seemed to be her early forties walked in.  
  
"Mr. Li, I had gone out for a coffee break and when I came back I found this on my desk. It has your name so guess it's for you"  
  
The woman then walked over to the desk and handed the note over to Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks Helen"  
  
He said as he took the note. The woman then turned around as to leave. Syaoran took one quick look at the handwriting.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
He said with confusion in his voice.  
  
"Helen, did you by any chance see my fiancee while coming here? Maybe at the elevator, or outside the building?"  
  
Helen stopped to think for a while.  
  
"You remember Sakura right? Auburn hair, green eyes"  
  
"Yeah I remember. I saw a woman coming down the hall as I cam in here. But it couldn't have been Sakura. This woman had dark brown wavy hair"  
  
"That's strange...why didn't Sakura just come into my office?"  
  
Syaoran asked with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"That'll be all, thank Helen"  
  
Syaoran said as he smiled at his secretary.  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Li, and tell Sakura I said hi!"  
  
"I will"  
  
Syaoran said as Helen closed the door behind her. Syaoran then relaxed in his chair and read the note...  
  
Syaoran,  
  
Hi sweety! Sorry I didn't come into your office, I was just in a hurry. Do you think we can meet at the park at 6:30? From there we can maybe go to a movie and grab a bite to eat. I might not be home, so meet me there alright? And the battery of my cell phone is dead so you wont be able to reach me there either. I'll just meet you there by the fountain ok? Bye! Luv ya lots!  
  
~Sakura  
  
Syaoran re-read the note again.  
  
'That's weird...Why didn't she just call me and tell me? I bet Tomoyo would have let her use her cell phone if Sakura's phone went dead'  
  
Syaoran just shrugged and put the note inside his pocket. He looked at the time and realized it was six.  
  
'I better get going'  
  
He thought as he gathered up his things...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran I'm home, and I have some great news!"  
  
Sakura called out cheerfully as she walked into her apartment.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
She called out again as she walked to the living room. But there was no sign of him. She then checked the kitchen and the bedroom. He wasn't there either.  
  
"that's strange...he should be home by now"  
  
Sakura thought as she walked back into the living room. She then looked towards the door and realized that there was a note on the floor next to it. Almost as if someone had slid it in through the bottom. She looked at it curiously and went to pick it up. She opened up the piece of paper and read.  
  
Sakura,  
  
Come to the park at 6:40pm near the water fountain. You'll receive the surprise of your life  
  
~Anonymous  
  
"ok...weird"  
  
Sakura said as she turned the note over in her hand looking for a clue on who this person might be.  
  
'could it be Syaoran? Maybe he has a surprise or something'  
  
Sakura thought as she stared at the note. But the handwriting didn't look like his; it seemed as if someone had written it in a rush. Sakura looked at her watch and realized it was 6:30. The park was only a five-minute walk from her apartment.  
  
'I might as well go'  
  
She thought as she stuffed the note in her pocket and opened up the door  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran stood by the fountain waiting for Sakura. He saw a figure approaching and he smiled.  
  
"Wow, you're actually early!"  
  
Syaoran said jokingly as he walked up to the woman. Once he was a few feet away from her, his smile disappeared and turned into a scowl.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else"  
  
He said coldly as he stared at Sarah in the eye. He then turned around and was about to walk back to the bench where he was waiting for Sakura when he felt Sarah's slender fingers wrap around his arm.  
  
"Syaoran hold on, I need to say something"  
  
Syaoran stopped walking and gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Leave me alone Sarah"  
  
"I will! Just after I say what I have to...Please!"  
  
She pleaded with tears springing at the corner of her eyes  
  
(SN: *smirk* bitch's a good actor)  
  
Syaoran felt sorry for her and turned to look at her.  
  
"Alright...but make it quick"  
  
Sarah kept her hand on his arms but looked down with shame in her aqua- green eyes.  
  
"S-S-Syaoran, I feel bad for what I did the other day at your office. I agree it was wrong...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry"  
  
Syaoran looked surprised. He had never heard Sarah be sorry for her actions. She never regretted them. He was about to make some sort of mean comment but then, he took one look into her eyes, and saw that she really meant it. (SN: *cough* bitch! *cough*)  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I forgive you"  
  
"Really you do!? Great!"  
  
Sarah said as her eyes once again shone with happiness. She then threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and embraced him tightly..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(SN: change of point of view)  
  
Sarah looked behind Syaoran and saw a woman approaching. Immediately, she knew who the person was. A smile made it's way to her lips...everything was working out perfectly..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(SN: change of point of view...again)  
  
Sakura walked through the park and saw the water fountain in front of her. She saw two peoples embracing, and smiled.  
  
"What a happy couple"  
  
She thought as she got closer. She then saw the man pull away from the female. She was now able to make out things such as his hair, clothing, and part of his face.  
  
'Syaoran?'  
  
She thought confused as she got closer. The next event that took place left her surprised. Syaoran and the women that was with him were kissing, in front of her eyes. Sakura felt herself be filled with anger, resentment, and hatred for both Syaoran and whomever the stranger might be. Her heart felt as if she had been stabbed 10 million times. Her eyes watered with tears of anger mixed with tears of hurt. She angrily continued to make her way to the kissing couple...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(SN: not a change of scene..just another change of point of view...again)  
  
Syaoran's eyes flew open in surprise as he felt his lips come in contact with Sarah's. he tried to push her away, but she only grabbed onto his arms tighter. He then pushed her again, this time a lot harder.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
He asked with anger in his amber eyes.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know"  
  
He heard the voice of Sakura say from behind him. Syaoran froze when he heard her and turned around and came face to face with...Sakura.  
  
Sarah watched all of this in amusement.  
  
'mission...accomplished'  
  
She thought while a smile tugged at her lips....  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: *sigh* I finally got this chapter done!! Sorry I took so long, I just wasn't sure how I was going to put it together, but...I figured it out!!! Well, stay tuned and find out what Sakura's gonna do, what's gonna happen to Syaoran...oh yeah and, what's gonna happen to our favorite bitch that we all love to hate..(no peoplez, not me -_-;;;) Sarah! Well, please review! I really luv gettting reviews! It fuels my writing power ^^ bye pplz! See ya!!  
  
~Starrie 


	4. Chapter 4

SN: hey everyone what's up! ^^ well me, I've been busy with school…grrrr…stupid midterms and New York State Math Regents *yech* well, sorry if I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while…I've been kinda going through writers block for this fic. It's kinda I know what I want to happen…I just don't know how to tie it all together. well, anywayz, sorry if this chapter sucks. Please review! I want to know how bad this chapter really wuz or how (although I very much doubt it) good it was. Thanx!  
  
Return of the X  
  
By: Star Princess ssc a.k.a. Starrie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"H-H-How could you do this to me…I-I-I trusted you with my life!"  
  
Sakura said as tears of hurt streamed down her face. Her body was trembling from all the anger she felt.  
  
"Sakura, it's not like that! I…"  
  
"You kissed her Syaoran! we were supposed to get married in a few month's and what do you go do? Kiss your ex-girlfriend!?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with a scared expression on his face.  
  
"W-W-What do you mean by 'were supposed to get married'? I have an expl…"  
  
"That's right, we WERE going to get married but now we're not. And what explanation do you have? Are you going to tell me one of your pathetic lies? You know what, I think my eyes have seen enough"  
  
"But Sakura, you know I love you and that…"  
  
"Bullshit Syaoran, you don't love me! If you did, you wouldn't have gone out and kissed this bitch here!"  
  
"The only bitch here is you Sakura, whatever made you think that Syaoran could love you when he has always and will always belong to me!"  
  
Sarah spoke up from behind Syaoran. Syaoran immidiatly turned to her and gave her a cold stare.  
  
"You know that's not true, I have never loved you and…"  
  
"You know what Syaoran? Save it. I NEVER I want to see you or this piece of shit ever again!"  
  
Sakura then turned around to leave.  
  
"Sakura listen to me, please!"  
  
Syaoran pleaded as went to catch up to her. Sakura then stopped walking and turned to face him. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. She was now willing to hear his side of the story…or so he thought, until he felt something hit his left cheek. (SN: no! she didn't slap him!) he was to stunned to move. Sakura used this time to turn back around and ran away…  
  
Syaoran looked around confused. His eyes then rested on a small object on the floor. The small dim light of the moon reflected on the object and gave it a metallic glimmer. Syaoran picked up the object and realized it was the engagement ring he had given Sakura…  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
Eriol smirked as he saw a nervous-pacing Syaoran outside the Kinomoto's residence.  
  
"Could I have made it any more obvious?"  
  
He growled in response at the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed. Eriol just smiled.  
  
"It was really nice of Mr. Kinomoto to invite all of us over for Christmas. Now nobody has to miss out on you proposing to Sakura.  
  
"Great…the more the merrier"  
  
Syaoran said in a sarcastic tone. Tomoyo opened up the front door and stepped out.  
  
"There you two are! Come on, we're about to open the Christmas presents!"  
  
this only got Syaoran more nervous.  
  
"Y-Y-You know what? Maybe proposing today isn't s-s-such a good Idea. I m- m-mean there's so many people in there a-a-and T-T-Touya…"  
  
"Syaoran Li, you're proposing today! You didn't make me come back all the way from England for nothing!!!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she pushed him into the house. As soon as Syaoran stepped foot into the house, he was about to turn around, but then he heard Sakura's voice.  
  
"Syaoran, honey come to the living room! We're all waiting for you so we can open the Christmas presents!"  
  
Syaoran gulped, gathered up what little bit of courage he had and walked into the living room followed by an always-smiling Eriol and Tomoyo, who's camcorder seemed to be glued onto her hand…  
  
(Half-hour later)  
  
"Those are all the presents!"  
  
Sakura said cheerfully as she looked at everyone around her as they opened up their presents.  
  
"Syaoran, now is the perfect time!"  
  
Tomoyo whispered from behind her camcorder. Syaoran nodded and stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"ummmm…can I have everyone's attention?"  
  
Everyone in the entire living room immidiatly became quiet and stared at Syaoran. Yukito, Fujitak, and Sakura were looking at him cluelessly. Touya, was glaring at him susupicisously while Nakuru, who hung by his neck, just stared at Syaoran with a smile on her face. Kero and Suppi were giving Syaoran a blank stare with a cookie in-between them. Eriol and Tomoyo were just looking at him, trying their best not to laugh at his nervousness. Even Mikey, who was only a year old, also stopped playing long enough to stare at his uncle Syaoran. Syaoran cleared his throat again and walked up to Sakura. a slight blush colored his cheeks as he got down on one knee and removed a small black velvet box from his pocket.  
  
"S-S-Sakura…will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura let out a gasp. A smile then made its way to her face.  
  
"of course I'll marry you Syaoran"  
  
Sakura said hapilly as she hugged her now fiancee. Syaoran hugged her back in response.  
  
Suddenly, the room seemed to come back to life. Eriol and Tomoyo were watching everything from Tomoyo's camcorder, Fujitaka and Yukito smiled at the couple as they restrained a very mad Touya from going and killing Syaoran. Nakuru just hung onto Touya's neck and kept saying what a cute couple Sakura and Syaoran made. This only made Touya madder. Kero and Suppi just went back to arguing over who got to eat the last cookie and Mikey went back to playing with his toy…  
  
Syaoran and Sakura seemed to be in their own world, unaware of all the chaos going on around them. Sakura broke from the embrace and looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran then tilted his head forward and gave her a kiss…he could hear Touya yelling at the background and he allowed himself a small smile…  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Syaoran now stared at the diamond ring in his hand and a single tear slid down his cheek and landed on the cold, hard cement floor underneath him. He felt the presence of someone behind him, but didn't care who it was. All he wanted was his cherry blossom back…  
  
Sarah came up from behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
"leave me alone Sarah"  
  
Syaoran answered dryly.  
  
"but I…"  
  
"I said leave me alone!"  
  
Syaoran said angrily as he moved away from under her touch.  
  
"Syaoran, I wanted to say that…"  
  
"That you're glad that you've finally been able to destroy my only chance at happiness!? well you know what? You've won, there. Now get the hell away from me"  
  
Syaoran then turned back around and walked away…  
  
Sarah now stood alone in the park as the cool air tousled with her dark brown locks. Her plan had managed to work, but she had to pay a price for it…losing Syaoran's trust. A smile then made its way to her cherry-pink lips as she headed towards her car.  
  
'I can always gain his trust back. At least now SHE'S gone…Syaoran will love me again in no time…  
  
(SN: bitch listen here, he never loved you to begin with! *ahem* had to get that out -_-;;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were cuddled up on the couch watching TV. They had just put Mikey to sleep and were finally enjoying so peace and quiet. Tomoyo was starting to drift off into sleep when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at Eriol in confusion.  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she got up from the couch.  
  
"I don't know…I didn't think we'd have company today"  
  
Eriol answered as Tomoyo walked to the door and pressed on the intercom.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Tomoyo? I-I-It's me S-S-Sakura"  
  
Tomoyo became alerted once she heard her friend cry. She immediately unlocked the door and swung it open. As soon as Sakura saw her best friend, she embraced her tightly and cried………  
  
(Half-hour later)  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never in a million years would she have thought Syaoran would do that to Sakura. Eriol just stood in the room with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Did you give him a chance to explain?"  
  
He asked  
  
"What is he supposed to say? That he 'accidentally' kissed her!? Yeah…right Eriol"  
  
Tomoyo said as she turned to look at her husband.  
  
'how dare he try to defend Syaoran!'  
  
Tomoyo thought angrily. Her thoughts were interuppted when the phone rang. Everyone turned to look at one another, and then at the phone. Eriol then walked over to the phone and looked at the caller ID.  
  
"It's Syaoran"  
  
he said as he got ready to pick up the telephone of the hook.  
  
"Eriol, don't you dare pick up that phone if you don't want to be sleeping in the couch tonite."  
  
Tomoyo said in a warning voice as she looked at her husband. Eriol immediately removed his hands from the phone. (SN: hehehe…this reminds me of this time when my friend's boyfriend say something and my friend wuz like "fine then, no sex" and he was like "nooooooooooooooo!!!!" hehehe….hilarious ^_^)  
  
"Sakura, you want to stay here tonight?"  
  
Tomoyo asked her friend as she handed her a tissue. Sakura nodded her head in response.  
  
"Come on, let's go…"  
  
Tomoyo said as she gently helped Sakura stand up and led her to an extra room…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Sakura awoke when she felt the morning rays of the sun hit across her bed. She stirred to the right and placed her hand gently in front of her, as to feel someone else there…only this time, her hand caught onto nothing but the mattress. She moved her hands around the bed, searching for a certain someone but again, she got nothing but a handful of sheets. Her eyes then immidiatly opened up in surprise and she sat up in bed. She turned to her right, only to find the spot next to her in her bed…empty. That's when flashbacks of what happened yesterday night came back into her head.  
  
'I won't cry anymore'  
  
she promised herself quietly as she got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of her…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen slowly and took a seat at the table. Tomoyo looked up from the orange juice she was pouring and gave Sakura a bright smile.  
  
"Morning! How are you feeling?"  
  
She asked as she placed the cup of orange juice in front of Sakura.  
  
"Like crap"  
  
Sakura answered as she placed one hand on her stomach.  
  
"did you take your pills for morning sickness?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she looked at Sakura seriously.  
  
"no…I left them at home"  
  
"You do know you're goin to have to go get them"  
  
"I know but…"  
  
Sakura left her sentence trailing. Tomoyo let out a sigh.  
  
"Does he know that…"  
  
"No! and he doesn't need to either!"  
  
"But Sakura…either way, he is the father of…"  
  
"Tomoyo, Syaoran doesn't need to know anything. This is MY child…I'm going to take care of it on my own."  
  
Sakura answered sternly.  
  
"what are you going to do now?"  
  
Tomoyo asked  
  
"Well, he should be at work by now…I'll just stop by the apartment and pick up my belongings. I guess I'll move back home with my dad…"  
  
Sakura said as she stood up and grabbed her coat.  
  
"want me to help you?"  
  
"No…it's ok. I can do it on my own"  
  
Tomoyo looked reluctant but then decided to give in.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then"  
  
She called out as Sakura opened the back door and stepped out…  
  
(SN: I can't believe it!! my damn computer just erased EVERYTHING I had written!! I had finished writing up this chapter and all of a sudden this peace of shit froze it's ass on me!!!! now I hafta rewrite everything!! I had the damn chapter done to!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura entered her apartment cautiosly. As soon as she came in through the door, her foot hit an empty bottle of whiskey. She bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Looks like someone's been drinking"  
  
She muttered under her breath as she threw away the empty glass bottle along with other empty bottles of liquor that she found strewn around the livingroom. Suddenly, she heard a crash come from behind the bedroom door. She immediately froze in the middle of the hallway…  
  
Syaoran came out from inside the bedroom tying on his tie and carrying his suitcase all at the same time. He was muttering curses under his breath as he stepped out into the hallway. He froze what he was doing when he saw Sakura standing in front of him.  
  
"ummm…I just came to pick up some stuff"  
  
Sakura said looking to her right trying to avoid Syaoran's gaze.  
  
"Sakura, I need to talk to you about yesterday. Please let me…"  
  
"I didn't come here to talk. I came to pick up my things!"  
  
Sakura said as she gave him a cold glare. Syaoran looked hurt but reluctantly nodded.  
  
"alright, but…where are you going to go?"  
  
"That's none of your business"  
  
Sakura snapped back.  
  
"why don't you stay with the apartment? I know you don't really want to see me now and I respect your decision…so I'll have someone come in and take my stuff this afternoon"  
  
"I really don't care, do whatever you want"  
  
Sakura answered coldly. Syaoran gave a slight nod.  
  
"alright then, a moving van will come by this afternoon to pick up my things"  
  
Syaoran then moved past her and walked towards the apartment door.  
  
"Syaoran, wait!"  
  
Sakura called out as she turned to face him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Syaoran asked as he looked at her.  
  
"I-I…ummmmm….I—make sure they come by before 6:00pm"  
  
Sakura said as she turned her back on him.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Syaoran answered sadly as he closed the door behind him…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat alone in her apartment channel surfing. She didn't want to bother Tomoyo or Eriol and she didn't want to talk to her dad or Touya. They would automatically know something was wrong with her. she gave a deep sigh and turned the TV off. She grabbed a nearby book and started to read.  
  
A few minutes into her reading, the doorbell rang. Sakura got up and headed towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a young man her age standing outside. He had brown colored hair and dark chestnut- colored eyes. A smile crossed her lips once she recognized the person. She swung the door open and embraced the man tightly.  
  
"Jake, it's so good to see you again!"  
  
Sakura said as she hugged her ex-fiancee.  
  
(SN: you peoplez who haven't read my fic "I Do?" probably didn't get that part…oh wells, please read my fic "I Do?" if you haven't yet, and tell me what ya think! It's the first part to this fic!)  
  
Jake chuckled at Sakura's enthusiasm.  
  
"I missed you and everybody else so much!"  
  
he said as he separated from the hug and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back at him.  
  
"come in!"  
  
she said as she led him into the livingroom.  
  
"So how was France! Had fun?"  
  
"Sure did! A two weeks vacation turned out to be to short!"  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"It's so good to have you back"  
  
Jake smiled and was about to say something when all of a sudden his expression got serious.  
  
"Ok, spill. What's wrong?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Sakura asked as she faked confusion.  
  
"Sakura, you can't lie to me with that smile of yours. I know something's wrong with you…what happened between these past two weeks I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
Sakura said as she stood up from the couch and started to pace around the room. She placed her hands on her finger, looking for the diamond ring that was usually there that she played with whenever she got nervous. She looked down at her hand confused once she realized that it was bare. She then remembered that she had thrown the ring at Syaoran that day at the park…  
  
"Where's Syaoran? If I can't tell what's wrong with you, I know he can. Next to Tomoyo and I, he's the one who knows you best."  
  
Sakura's eyes clouded over once she heard Syaoran's name.  
  
"don't ever mention that name in front of me again"  
  
She answered sternly. Jake was now more confused then ever.  
  
"Why? What happened between you two?"  
  
"Let's just say I don't see myself walking down the aisle to some jackass like him anytime soon"  
  
Jake was now shocked. What had Syaoran done to make Sakura so mad that she'd want to break off their engagement?  
  
"Why? What happened between you two?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask him about the why part because even I don't know why he went and did what he did"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"You know what he did!? He went out and cheated on me with his ex- girlfriend from Hong Kong, that's what he did! I go to the park, all happy like some dumbass. And what do I see? Him kissing this bitch who he SWORE he never loved and said that she wouldn't stand in-between us! And you know what? The minute he lip-locked with that whore, he lost the right as father to my child. I don't need him! My child and I can—oh god, what have I said!"  
  
Sakura said the last part as a horrified look crossed her face. She looked at Jake nervously to see a very pissed off expression on his face.  
  
"So you're telling me he cheated on you AND got you pregnant!?"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything; she just stayed quiet. This was enough of a response for Jake.  
  
"That's it…Syaoran's a dead man"  
  
Jake said with anger in his eyes as he got up from the couch and made his way towards the door and slammed the door shut behind him. Sakura stood rooted to the ground not believing she had mistakenly blurted everything out in an angry rage.  
  
'oh no…what have I done'  
  
Her mind screamed out. She immediately grabbed her coat and car keys and raced out of her apartment…  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: stupid damn computer!!!!! I had written a special thank you to ALL of you when this damn computer decided to freeze and erase all the work I had done!!!! Well, I want to post this chapter tonight so I won't be able to re- write my thank you's because it's already past 9:00pm. I promise I'll do an individual thank you for everyone who reviews this chapter ok? Bye! Thanx! And kill my damn computer! It's his (of her…dunno what it is -.-;;) fault that none of you are getting your special thank you notes!! Oh yeah and, the damn computer also erased all my starrie notes, and I forgot what I wrote for them so I didn't put any on near the end! Gggrrrrrrrr…*shows starrie whacking her computer with a mallet* anywayz, please review! I luv receiving them! Thnx, bye! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Evil Starrie notes: heheheheh....i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack ^^ hehehehe...starrie thought she got rid of me back there in writing her thank you's for "love of a cherry blossom" yeah, yeah....in case you peoplez are wondering, she already started working on the next chapter. she just has many thank you's to write for that story, that's why it's taking her long. oh yeah, lemme introduce myself. to those of you who don't know me, i'm "Evil Starrie" Starrie's evil half....yeah, yeah....Starrie has gone schitzo...anywayz, it was bound to happen sooner or later!!! that bitch is crazy! she's insane! she's....ok, lemme shut up...afterall...she is my other half....so anywayz...since i'm Starrie's evil half...i'm the creator of "Sarah"! ^^ *angry readers glare at evil Starrie with signs that say "kill Sarah!"* i love being evil!!!! muwahahahahahhaahah!!!!!! Starrie's to nice, that's why she has me! and....*Starrie comes back* Starrie: ugh...so much thank you's to write...so little time...and with evil starrie who was messin' with my writing and....I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!!! DIE YOU BITCH, DIE!!!!!!! *Shows Starrie choking herself* ok....lemme stop....*ahem* so i guess you peoplez met my other half...can't say i'm to proud...well, please read and review! ^^ me luv all my reviewers! thanx you all so muchiz!!!! ^^ Evil Starrie: MUCHIZ!??? what the fuck is that!? Starrie: It's MY own language so shut the hell up!!!! oh yeah...now for my thank you's: 

Ming-Shao: thanxs for reading most of my stories and liking them! i'm so glad you find them intersting! ^^ glad you liked this one! i hope you continue to read and like my stories! and i can't wait to read a new one written by you! 

Dejikio Forever: ehehehehe...i guess you must really hate Sarah huh? well...join the club! ^^ hehehehe...i have so many sarah-haters ^^ hope to talk to ya soon! i haven't seen you online in a VERY long time! well, bye! 

Cherry: heheheheh....didn't i say at the very beginning that Sarah was going to be my "Most hated person" hehehhe...i bet if held an award show thingy, she would win the "most hated character" award! thanks for your enthusiasm in killing her! ^^ also, thanxs for your review...although it was mostly on "KILL SARAH!!" -.-;;; hehehehe...thanx anywayz! ^^ 

Coolmoon03: oooooooooooooh....pretty name....*snaps out of trance* hehehehe..."coolmoon" i like the sound of that ^^ anywayz, ummmmmm...sorry for stopping at that point? *nervous laugh* anywayz, the next chapter is now up so you don't hafta wait anymore! yay!!!! ^_^ 

Yio-Lang: i tried to write this chapter as soon as i could! thanx for your review, i hope you continue to like my story! ^^ 

GodsGirl7: computers....grrrrrrrr.....they're dumb SON OF A BITCHES!!!!!!!!! *ahem* *attempts to calm dow* sorry...i just felt like killing my computer back there...but hey! *smiles* i'm alright! ^^ *Evil Starrie pops up* Evil Starrie: yeah right...you were never alright to begin with! your stupid older brother dropped you when you were a baby. *Starrie's able to get rid of Evil Starrie and is now angry* Starrie: I'M GONNA KILL MY BROTHER WHEN HE GETS HOME!!!!!!!!!! anywayz...thanx for your review! i really appreciated it! ^^ 

pochaccogirl: awwwwwwww...that thingy that you made that looks like pochacco....awwwwwwww...*squeak* it's so adorable!!! ^^ sorry...i squeak when i get excited...it's a weird habit that me and my friend Sapphie have. anywayz, thanx for really liking my fic! and of course i'll email ya! i'll continue to email ya everytime i post a new chapter up ok? kay! bye! ^^ 

Kit: DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH!!!!!! *shows starrie trying to stop kit from holding her breath* hehehehe...i want you alive...so you can read this chapter and tell me what you think! ^^ anywayz, please continue to review my fics! me luv your reviews! ^_^ hehehehe...oh yeah and...i'll read your sequel as soon as i can alright? i'm in the middle of midterm week so i might not read it until the end of this week. but, don't worry, i WILL review! ^^ 

Cherrypinksakura: i know....*sniff* *sniff* poor Syaoran...but...yeah, like you said..."that stupid bitch! Ugh..Sarah......anyways.." yup, i agree with you...sarah is a total bitch *Evil Starrie pops up* And i'm the one who came up with her! *smiles proudly* *Starrie comes back on* And that's nothing to be proud of you evil bitch! -_-;;; anywayz, thank for your review!!! i really appreciated it!! ^^ 

Anima Mouse: hehehehhee....thanx for the compliment! ^_^ when i first started writing which was back in september, i sucked at cliffhangers. i thought "how do peoplez do it!?" well...i guess i learned and that's made my writing better! i felt so happy when you said i'm the second "cliffhanger gurl" it made me feel so special ^__________^ thanx for reviewing! bye! 

sahmandah: there goes that word again...-.-;;; what did i tell ya about cursin' young lady!? hehehehe...just kidding ^^ even i have a mouth i can NEVER control ^^ anywayz, thank for your review! i alwayz look forward to the "ooooo...shit" hehehhe...alwayz see 'em! ^_^ 

Cheng Gwai: heheheheh....your reivew really made me laugh "Well, i think sarah should die in the next chapter" you and a lot of other peoplez think that! hehehehehehe...what made it funny was that you just came out and said it....hehhee...i'm weird, don't mind me -_-;; anywayz, thanx for your review! ^_^ 

rini124: I CONTINUED!!!! ^^ hope you continue to like my fic! ^_^ 

Laura: hehehehehee......i agree with you...WHAT A BITCH!!! ^^ Sarah trully is a bitch. thanx for your review! 

SarkuraBunnie: hehehhehehehehehe...luckily for you...that scene won't happen....*evil smile* yet....*shows Sakurabunnie glaring at Starrie* hehehehhee....kidding? *Nervous smile* anywayz, thank for alwayz reviewing my fic!! *hugz* 

Mei-Fong: Mei-chan!!!!!!!!! *huggelz you until you can barely breath* i'm so happy i got to talk to ya the other day...but....*sniff* I STILL MISS YA!!! MY STUPID COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME ONLINE YESTERDAY CUZ STUPID SERVER WAS BUSY AND I COULDN'T TALK TO YA LIKE WE HAD PLANNED!!! *cries* but...hopefully i'll see ya on today! ^^ thanx for alwayz being such a good freind to me Mei! you're the best and i truly miss ya!!! luv ya! bye! 

Yumeko: heheheheheh...is that a compliment? hehehhe...i'm good at coming up with evil characters....maybe it's cuz...i'm evil myself? hehehehe....hope you continue to like and review my fic! ^^ 

Izamar E.: hmmmmmm....to answer your first question......hmmmm....actually.....i can't answer it...-.-;;; see, if i do, i'll be giving away the story now wouldn't i? well for your other question, i don't really know if this story is going to be that long....it might be 3 or 4 more chapters....i'm thinking more along the line of three remaining chapters...sorry if that's not so long. it's just i'm kinda stuck in a writers block for this story and can't come up with much ideas. anywayz, if you like long stories, please read my fic "love of a cherry blossom" that's long (so far, i have 10 chapters up) and it's a fic i'm very proud of!! ^_^ please read and tell me what you think alright? it would mean so much to me if you can! 

TJ: thanks for your support! it makes me happy to see you alwayz reviewing. you were one of the first person to EVER review ANY of my fics! i'll alwayz be thankful ^_^ 

CherryBlossom: thanks for liking my fic! i'll try my best to finish it soon ok? again, thanks for reviewing! ^^ 

Brenda: HOW'Z MY GOOD FRIEND DOIN'!? hehehehhe.....brenda, we did it!!!! we took that damn math regents!!!!!!!! (which i probably failed -.-;;) i hope you did better then i did!!! but anywayz, we took the damn test!!!! that'll show Albany!!! we're not scared of 'em!!! we're tough new york chicks and we'll handle anything they throw our way!!!! well, thank for you review and i really hope i can talk to ya soon! bye! ^^ 

Return of the X   
By: Star Princess ssc a.k.a. Starrie 

Chapter 5 

"No don't Jake!" 

Sakura called out breathlessly as she caught up with him outside the large office building where Syaoran worked at. Jake turned to look at her with anger clearly in his eyes. 

"How dare he do all that shit to you!? And I can't believe you, now you're actually defending him!?" 

"He doesn't know i'm pregnant!" 

Sakura shouted. 

"He…doesn't?" 

"No…I never got a chance to tell him" 

she said as she lowered her voice. Jake just stood there looking confused. 

"why didn't you tell him?" 

"I was going to but then I caught him at the park with…her" 

"Who is this bitch anyway?" 

"She's…his ex-girlfriend from Hong Kong. She just came back a week ago and ever since then…the problems been starting. 

But please, don't do anything Jake." 

Jake looked reluctantly and then let out a sigh. 

"fine…if you don't want me to, I wont" 

Sakura smiled and hugged him. 

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you" 

"So you break off our engagement, throw the ring at me, and still have the nerve to come up to the front of MY office and be with your ex-finacee? Are you finally satisfied on seeing me suffer? Suffer when I never even did anything and you just won't let me explain" 

Sakura froze when she heard an all too familiar voice from behind her. She knew that voice so well and knew when he was happy, sad, confused, angered, and hurt. Right now, it was obvious that the person was hurt. She turned around to see Syaoran standing right outside the doors of the building with an angered and hurt expression on his face. 

"Look, you shouldn't be the one to talk. You brought all of this on yourself" 

Jake said as he continues to hold on to Sakura who at the moment could do nothing but stare at Syaoran. 

"Stay out of this Jake, you don't know what the hell happened" 

"Oh really I don't? Well I think I know enough to know what a jackass you turned out to be" 

Syaoran looked at Jake with eyes that seemed to be saying 'if looks could kill' Sakura saw this immidiatly. 

"ummmm…Jake, we should go" 

Syaoran's attention turned to Sakura. 

"Sakura…please, let me ex…" 

"Let's go Jake" 

Sakura said as she completely ignored Syaoran as she turned around and walked away… 

Syaoran stood in the darkened street as he watched Sakura walking away. 

"Need a lift sweety?"   


He heard someone say as a sleek red car stopped in front of him and lowered its tinted black windows. (SN: heheheh…hey Sapphie, remember "yeah, and to make matters worse, his car didn't have tinted window!!" heheheh…I'll let you readers use   
your imagination for that one ^_~) 

"No Sarah, I have my own car" 

Syaoran said as he turned to walk away. 

"Syaoran, let me explain what happened the other day!" 

"What's there to explain?" 

"Many things…please? Lets go have dinner and then we can talk about what happened" 

Syaoran stood there looking reluctant 

"Fine…I'll meet you in your place in half-hour" 

Syaoran then turned around and walked to his sleek forest-green BMW convertible (SN: *drool* *in a trance* pretty car…very pretty car…*snaps out of trance* hehehehe…sorry…I have a thing for cute BMW's…hehehe ^.^;;)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(In Sarah's apartment) 

Sarah was turning on the last candle when she heard the doorbell. 

"Coming!" 

She called out cheerfully as she did a last check in the hall mirror and straightened out her short black dress she was wearing. She went to the door and opened it with a brilliant smile on her face. 

"Syaoran, I'm so glad you came! I thought that maybe you decided to change your mind last minute" 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow when he laid eyes on Sarah. She was wearing a tight black dress that accentuated all of her curves. 

"Don't think I'm going to stay here for long. I only came to listen to what you had to say" 

Syaoran said coldly as he brushed past her and walked into the livingroom. 

"I know" 

Sarah said as her smile stayed on her face. 

'What you don't know, is that you'll be mine by daybreak' 

Sarah said to herself as she took a seat next to him in the couch. 

"Why is there candles in the room? Can't afford electricity?" 

Syaoran said with a smirk on his face. He had a pretty good idea what Sarah was up to, but he had only come here with one purpose and one purpose only. 

"I just thought they gave the room a certain…romantic look" 

Sarah said as she inched closer to him. Syaoran stood up from where he was seated and kept a big distance between Sarah and him. 

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" 

"Syaoran…can't we just leave that topic for tonight?" 

"That's the reason why I even bothered coming here…or else, I wouldn't even have wasted my time" 

"Why do you always have to be like that? You know; your attitude was the thing that drove me away. I was hoping that the   
years we spent apart might have changed you" 

"Well that's good, maybe my attitude can drive you away again." 

Sarah let out a small laugh. 

"You'll always have that short temper of yours wont you? Well, it doesn't matter to me. Actually, I find your short temper quite attractive" 

"That's it, if you have nothing better to say, I'm leaving" 

Syaoran said as he turned around and headed towards the door. 

"no, no, no, no wait!" 

Sarah said frantically as she stood in-between Syaoran and the doorway. 

"Sarah, get out of my way if you don't want to pushed out" 

Syaoran growled in a low voice. 

"I-I-I I'm willing to tell Sakura what happened the other day at the park was an accident!" 

Sarah blurted out frantically. Syaoran immediately stopped in his tracks. Sarah let out a sigh of relief. 

"So you admit it was an accident?" 

"Well…I'm not sure. I have to admit, it felt good kissing you again after all those years apart and…" 

"I don't care about that. Are you willing to go up to Sakura and admit to her that it was an accident?" 

Sarah turned her back to Syaoran 

"I…don't know if I'll go as far as to _tell_ her it was an accident…." 

Syaoran immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around 

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" 

"Well…I don't know if it's _was_ an accident…afterall, I did enjoy it and I guess you did too…since you didn't pull away from   
the kiss" 

"What bullshit are you talking about!? You wouldn't _let_ me pull away from you!" 

"Syaoran…everybody knows you're _way_ stronger then me…you could have easily pushed me away" 

Syaoran smirked. 

"An if I did, you would've hit your head against the water fountain and gotten a concussion…actually…that doesn't seems like such a bad idea. I should've thought of that back then" 

Sarah ignored the comment and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. 

"Can't you just forget about Sakura?" 

"No" 

Syaoran answered as he pushed her arms away. Sarah just moved up closer and before Syaoran had a chance to react, she kissed him. Syaoran immediately pushed her away. 

"If you wanted me over for this, I'm leaving" 

Syaoran said as he glared at her. He then opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Sarah stood in the middle of the livingroom with a disappointed look in her aqua-marine eyes. 

"Why is he being so stubborn!" 

She said angrily as she plopped down on the couch. 

"what the hell does he see in that little bitch?…well…I'll have to figure out another way to get him back…I just have to make sure they don't get back together any time soon"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Tomoyo and Eriol's mansion) 

"So what was your excuse this week?" 

Tomoyo asked as she sat in the garden with Sakura while watching Mikey play. 

"I told them that we couldn't come over this weekend because Syaoran had some last minute work to do at the office" 

Tomoyo let out a sigh. 

"How long are you going to continue to play Charade? You know that Mr. Kinomoto and Touya will figure out something's up soon" 

"I know, it's just…I don't know how to tell them…they keep on asking about Syaoran and the wedding…I don't know if I can keep lying to them" 

"Sakura…I don't know…I was talking to Eriol…and I think maybe…" 

Tomoyo looked Sakura in the eye. 

"Shouldn't…you at least here Syaoran out? It wouldn't hurt you to hear his side of the story" 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo in surprise. She was about to say something when she immediately changed her mind and closed her mouth. A blanket of silence fell between both of them. After a few minutes, Sakura finally spoke up. 

"You know what Tomoyo…I think you have a point…what if there is an explanation for all of this…maybe I should ask him"   
A smile lit up Tomoyo's face. 

"Great! Why don't you go see him at his office right now!" 

Sakura looked reluctant at first but then smiled. 

"You're right…I'll go see him right now. Bye Tomoyo!" 

Sakura said as she got up from the table and rushed out of the Hiiragazawa residence…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura walked into the large building happily. She smiled and greeted the peoples that she knew. 

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto, where to? Mr. Li's office?" 

The receptionist said cheerfully as she wrote an entrance pass for Sakura. 

"Yes please" 

Sakura said as she smiled at the 40-year old woman in front of her. 

"Here you go miss." 

The woman said as she handed the pass to Sakura. 

"Thank you" 

Sakura said as she took the pass and made her way to the elevator…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Helen, I have to go and take these papers up to Mr. Elswerth" 

Syaoran said as he walked out of his office with a stack of papers in his arms. 

"Alright sir, I have to go to the west wing and take these forms to Mrs. Veller. Would you like me to lock up the office since   
both of us will be out?" 

Syaoran stood there thinking for a while. 

"No, it's alright. I won't be gone for long. I'll be back in less then five minutes so there's no need to lock anything up" 

"Alright Mr. Li" 

Helen said as she too stood up and picked up the folders that were on top of her table.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sarah was walking towards the hall of the large office building until she came up to a particular door. She opened it cautiosly and walked in…only to find the place deserted. 

"Hello…anybody here?" 

she asked as she closed the door half-way from behind her. the secretary wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sarah then walked to a door which led into Syaoran's office.   
She knocked but nobody answered. She opened the door only to find the place empty. 

'I wonder where he went?' 

She thought as she walked around Syaoran's office. She went up to his desk and took a seat on his chair. Her smile disappeared once she caught sight of a certain picture frame sitting neatly on top of Syaoran's desk. It was a picture of Sakura laughing with a cherry blossom tree at full bloom in the background. 

"bitch" 

Sarah mumbled as she slammed the picture face down on the desk. She then froze when she heard the front door open. She heard a female's voice and immediately recognized it. 

'Today _must_ be my lucky day' 

She thought as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She waited quietly and patiently for the woman to walk in…did she have a surprise for _her_…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hello…Helen?" 

Sakura said as she walked into the office. All that greeted her was the soft humming of the computer. 

'She must be out to lunch' 

Sakura thought as she gently closed the door behind her. She then looked towards Syaoran's office and realized his door was shut. A smile made its way to her lips. 

'He's probably oblivious to Helen being gone' 

She thought as she made her way towards the door. She gave a soft knock. 

"Syaoran…are you in there? It's me, Sakura" 

No response came from behind the tightly concealed door. 

"Syaoran?" 

She asked again, getting a bit worried. It still wasn't his lunchtime so there was no reason for him to be out. Sakura then twisted the knob and opened the door…again, she was greeted with nothing but silence. The room was deserted. Sakura shut the door behind her and stood in the middle of the empty room. She was about to walk towards Syaoran's desk when all of a sudden, his chair moved to face her…only to reveal Sarah sitting on it. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" 

Sarah asked accusingly as she looked at Sakura through hatred-filled eyes. Sakura looked at Sarah disgustingly. 

"What am I doing here? What about you, what are _you_ doing here in Syaoran's office?" 

Sarah got up from her seat and walked to where Sakura was. 

"Simple…Syaoran called me, said if I wanted to have lunch with him…and I accepted. He had to go do something right now, but he said to wait for him here…now, why are you here?" 

"That's for me to know so keep your damn face out of my business" 

"Oh but if it has to do with Syaoran it _is_ my business…afterall, I would like to know what my boyfriends 'ex-fiancee' has to say" 

Sakura looked at Sarah with anger in her eyes. 

"what…did…you..say?" 

Sakura could barely get the words out. She felt her body trembling with anger. 

"Boyfriend? You didn't know? To Syaoran, you're nothing now. Afterall, you did…how can I say this? Humiliate him with your little ex-fiancee yesterday night didn't you? and we both now how much Syaoran hates to be humiliated" 

"H-H-How did you know…" 

"Syaoran told me. He said, why waste his time in someone like you when he has someone like me right here?" 

"Liar" 

Sakura said as she felt her eyes fill up with tears. 

"No honey, I think you're only lying to yourself. You know Syaoran is now mines, why try to fight it? Just leave him alone…or was that kiss at the park not enough to convince you that…" 

The next thing Sarah felt was the burning sensation on her left cheek. Her right hand immediately flew up to cradle her cheek, which had now the imprint of Sakura's hand. 

"Fine, you can keep Syaoran if you want…afterall, both of you seemed to be made for one another" 

Sakura said angrily as she looked at Sarah with disgust in her eyes. She then twirled around and opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Once outside the door, Sakura froze when she came face to face with Syaoran… 

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" 

Syaoran asked surprised as he saw Sakura exit his office angrily. 

"Oh so I suppose you knew that bitch was in there and that's why you're so shocked to see me!? I guess you didn't want me coming by your office today at all huh!?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Syaoran asked confused. 

"Stop playing dumb with me! You know as well as I do! I was going to give you a chance to explain what happened the other day but after what I found in there" 

Sakura said pointing towards inside his office. 

"I don't see what the hell you're going to explain!" 

With that said, Sakura pushed past him and walked away… 

Syaoran looked at Sakura's descending figure, still confused and then turned to look at his office door. Everything seemed all right…from the outside at least. He then opened the door and what did he find? He saw Sarah leaning against his desk with a murderous look on her face. Immediately, he knew Sarah had to do with what just happened outside with Sakura. 

"What happened?" 

Syaoran asked as he kept a serious gaze on Sarah. 

"what happened? What happened!? I'll tell you what happened, that bitch slapped me across the face that's what happened!?" 

Syaoran smirked. 

"You must've done or said something really bad to get her so mad" 

Sarah just shrugged. 

"I just told her the truth. That she better stop bothering you and that everything has been said between you two" 

Syaoran's smirk immediately disappeared. 

"What are you talking about!?" 

"Well, she walked in here all happy and shit so…I don't know…maybe she wanted to hear your explanation but I just told her there was no _need_ for an explanation because there's nothing to explain" 

Syaoran glared at Sarah angrily. She had ruined his one chance to get back with Sakura. 

"Get out" 

He said in a low voice through clenched teeth. 

"But Syaoran…" 

"I said get out or am I going to have to throw you out!?" 

Sarah looked at him angrily too. 

"Fine, be like that…I'll see you some other time!" 

She called out the last part as she left the office. 

"Don't count on it" 

Syaoran answered back in a low voice. Once Sarah had the door closed behind her she let out a content smile. 

'I don't think they'll be getting back together any time soon' 

She thought satisfied as she walked out of the office…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran gave a heavy sigh as he took a seat on his chair. Sarah had just made the situation between him and Sakura a lot worse now. He didn't know what he was going to do now… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran was in his new apartment going over some paperwork when his doorbell rang. He got up lazily and went to see who was at the door. 

"Oh…it's you" 

He said lazily as he turned back towards his livingroom and let the person in. 

"Happy to see you too my cute descendent" 

"Shut up and take a seat before I kick you out" 

Syaoran said as he looked at the always-smiling sapphire-eyed man in front of him. 

"So to what do I owe this wonderful visit of yours, oh great ancestor of mines" 

Syaoran said as he looked at Eriol. 

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old. Anyway, moving along…have you had a chance to explain to Sakura what happened at the park?" 

Syaoran gave a sigh. 

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've tried already" 

"Syaoran! It's been two weeks and you haven't said anything!?" 

"I've tried so many times but she won't listen to me!" 

Syaoran said, as he stood up from his seat frustrated. Eriol gave a sigh. 

"How the hell did you get yourself into all this mess?" 

"Even I don't know" 

"You know, if Sarah had never shown up, right now you'd be happily enjoying life alongside Sakura planning your wedding and the arrival of that wonderful baby of your…" 

Eriol then immediately became pale. Syaoran, whose back was facing him automatically, turned to look at Eriol. 

"W-W-What did you just say?" 

Syaoran asked as he gave Eriol one of his famous intimidating glares. 

"N-N-Nothing" 

"Sakura's pregnant!?" 

Eriol sunk back into his chair. 

"Shit!…Tomoyo and Sakura are _both_ going to _kill me_!"…… 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

SN: hehehehe…bad place for a cliffy huh?…hehehhehe…I thought so…but I just felt like I NEEDED to end it there ^^ well, please review and tell me what you think so far ok? oh yeah, me got important news! ^^ Evil Starrie and I are now two different peoplez ^^ she's my evil twin now! ^^ ehehehe...i dunno how we did it, but we managed to rid each other of the other person ^_________^ Questions? Comments?….errrrrr…flames? uhhhh…send 'em to quttieprincess@hotmail.com Evil Starrie: FLAMES!? WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO FLAME US!!???? i'll tell ya what, send a flame and i'll beat your ass. im'a hurt you so bad, that Sarah is gonna seem like little miss goody two shoes and and...and...*Claps hands over evil Starrie's mouth* ehehehehe....*sweatdrop* she's kidding! ^^ you peoplez wouldn't send flames right….*crickets chirping* right?????????? anywayz....evil starrie is now gone...thank god! hehehehe...that is unless you peoplez liked her...which i bet ya didn't! ^^ well, see ya next time! thanks for all your wonderful reviews! 

***important news***   
heheheh...i really don't know how important this is...-.-;;; anywayz, i always tell my reviewers when i post up a new chapter so, if you like, leave your email address along with your reviews and i'll email ya next time i have a chapter out ok! kay! bye! ^_^   



	6. chapter 6

SN: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!! ^_^ wow…I can't believe how many reviews I got for my last chapter!…..uhhhh…yeah…heheheh…and I also got a LOT of "kill that bitch Sarah!" hehehehe…I think all of you have killed her so much, that there's nothing left for me to kill!! Hehehe…I should do something called 'the many death's of Sarah' cuz many of you got some interesting ways of killing her! oh yeah and you're all gonna hafta continue to read to find out what's gonna happen to S+S ^_^ the only thing that knows the future to this fic is my "Starrie book". In it I write summaries for new stories, new story ideas, chapters for my fics, and anything else related to my fics! Hehehehehehe…bet ya peoplez would like to get a hold of that book huh?…well….*grabs pretty, blue-transparent Starrie book that has "Starrie" written across it with kawaii Stars and falling stars * none of you can so HA! Heheheh..only person whose actually seen and read the book is sapphie and that's cuz we go to the same school and since I get to read her book, she gets to read mines! again, thanks for all of your reviews, I-- *Evil Starie walks in and slams the door shut behind her*   
Evil Starrie: I'M BAAAAAACK!!!! ^_^   
Starrie: *grumble* about freakin' time! Where the hell were you!?   
Evil Starrie: hehehehe…getting you in trouble   
Starrie: *mumble* bitch….Anywayz, back to the fic!   
Evil Starrie: enjoy! ^_^……ugh…I can't believe I just smiled   
Starrie: *while smiling* get used to it, you're gonna hafta do a lot of it from now on ^_^   
Evil Starrie & Starrie: review everyone!!!! Please!!!!! Me errrrrr…we luv your reviews!!!   


Starrie: ok…I'm going to get serious now….*ahem* I know I usually put up what I like to call "thank yous" and "special thank yous" but…I've decided to stop. I know some of you like them and I alwayz have something to respond to all of your reviews….hehehehehe….well, at least 90% of the time I do ^_^ anywayz, there are many reviewers and making the "thank you" usually takes me a week to do. Seriously, the thank you take longer to do then the actual story! Since I write up my stories in my "starrie book" any chance I get, I can write up a chapter in a week, type it up in one day (an hour) and then have it up by the end of the week! (hehehehhehe…that is; not counting stupid writers block -_-;; when I'm in a role, I put the next chapter in a week…writers block…two weeks…) but when I do my thank you, I usually don't upload a new chapter for 2-3 weeks because I have to do 60 something thank yous for another story and it also takes time to think up answers to some of them. I hope all of you continue to review. And I want to make one thing clear…ALL OF YOU RECEIVE A SPECIAL THANK YOU!!! if it weren't for any of you or your wonderful reviews, this fic wouldn't be up right now! ^_^ Please understand that I'm only doing this so I can post the chapters up quicker….of course all of you like that right? ^_^ Well, again, thanxs for all of your wonderful reviews!!! Now lemme "qwit ma bitchin" and you can all continue to read!!! ^_^ thanxs for understanding everyone!! If you want me to respond to any questions you have or want me to respond to your review, you can alwayz email me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com I also have msn messenger and a AIM account and you can talk to me through there too! ^_^ 

Return of the X   
By: Starrie *Evil Starrie glares at Starrie* ugh….fine, by Starrie _and _Evil Starrie…happy bitch? 

"S-S-She's pregnant!?" 

Syaoran asked as he made his way towards Eriol and looked him straight in the eye. 

"Pregnant? Whoever said that!? no! Sakura's not—I…better go" 

Eriol said as he quickly stood up from his seat. Syaoran just grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down again. 

"you're not leaving until you answer my questions" 

he said. he then chanted a quick spell and soon, Eriol found himself stuck to the couch. 

"Hey! What the…" 

"talk" 

Syaoran said as he stood tall in front of Eriol and looked down at him. 

"ummmmm…hehehehehehe….about what?" 

Eriol said nervously while pretending not to know anything. 

"Tell…me" 

Syaoran growled in a low voice. Eriol then gave a deep sigh. 

"Damnit, If only I had all my powers" 

he mumbled under his breath. He then turned to look at Syaoran. 

"Fine I'll tell you what I know…but don't be surprised if I come knocking at your door later tonight. Afterall, it'll be your fault if Tomoyo kicks me out of the house tonight and…" 

"ugh! Fine, whatever! Just talk!" 

Syaoran said while getting impatient. 

"Fine…..ummmmmmmmmm…you know that afternoon that Sakura saw you and uhhhhhhhhhhhh…." 

"yeah, yeah, I know what day you're talking about, keep going" 

"Well, ummmmm…..that morning Tomoyo took her to see her doctor because Sakura had been feeling nauseous and she had thrown up her breakfast. Also, she kept on getting these dizziness spells. Well, they went to the doctor, and she told them that Sakura was one month pregnant." 

"So that explains why she kept on getting dizzy all the time and why she was eating more then usual lately……but, why didn't she call me and tell me immediately after she got the results?" 

Eriol shrugged. 

"I guess she wanted to surprise you when you got home from work…now could you please…LET…ME…GO!?" 

Eriol said in a warning tone. If Syaoran didn't listen to him, Eriol would make sure he'd pay…and Syaoran knew this too as soon as he turned to look at Eriol. 

"Fine, fine,…just don't throw your kid on me anytime soon" 

Syaoran mumbled as he chanted a quick reverse spell and Eriol found himself unstuck. 

"But Mikey misses his Uncle Syaoran" 

Eriol said with a mischievous smile on his face. He knew his son would make Syaoran pay for what Eriol just when through. 

"That kid is pure evil...just like his parents." 

Syaoran said jokingly. He then moved to the small table in the middle of the room and grabbed his keys. 

"I'm going to go talk to Sakura" 

he said as he headed towards the door. Syaoran felt that now more then ever, she _had_ to listen to his explanation. There was no way he was going to let his child grow up without both mother and father. Especially because of someone like Sarah who decided to get in the way. 

"You can't" 

Eriol said as he stood in front of the door. 

"Eriol, move out of my way if you don't want me to _push_ you out" 

"Syaoran, look at the damn time, It's past eleven! You can't go barging into someone's apartment at this hour. Let her get some sleep!" 

Syaoran let out a sigh and walked away from the door. He then plopped down on the couch and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"You're right…but then, I won't be able to talk to her until tomorrow afternoon." 

"Can't you see her before you go to work or during your lunch break?" 

Syaoran shook his head. 

"No…I have an early meeting with the other office executives and tomorrow is going to be a very busy schedule so I wont be able to go out for lunch and…I'll probably be getting home around 7:30pm." 

"Well, then you'll just have to talk to her at that time." 

"You're right…" 

Syaoran then stood up and turned to look at Eriol and gave him a weak smile. 

"But…at least now I know I'm going to be a father" 

Eriol smiled back at him. 

"Congratulations…being a father is the best experience you'll have in your life" 

Syaoran smirked. 

"thanks but…shouldn't you be going home? Afterall…you still have Tomoyo to deal with" 

Eriol gave a deep sigh and headed for the door. 

"you're right….oh well…I'll have to deal with her sooner or later…bye Syaoran" 

Syaoran laughed as he closed the door behind Eriol. 

"Bye Eriol…and good luck!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Back at Eriol and Tomoyo's mansion) 

(SN: heheheh….here comes trouble ^^) 

"You did _what_?" 

Tomoyo said as she shot up in bed. She then looked down at her husband with disbelief in her eyes. 

"Tomoyo, I'm really sorry, it just kind of…slipped…out" 

Eriol said meekly as he to sat up in bed. Tomoyo then turned on the lights of the dark room and glared at her husband. 

"How could you do this to Sakura!? She specifically told us not to say a damn word!!" 

"I'm….sorry?" 

Eriol said unsure of himself as he looked at his wife. Tomoyo just let out a deep sigh, turned off the lights and lied back down in bed and turned her back on Eriol. 

"Tomoyo I…" 

"Good night Eriol" 

"But Tomoyo, I…" 

"I said Good Night!!" 

Eriol laid down quietly after that. 

'great…what has Syaoran put me in now?' 

He thought, semi-mad at his friend. 

'oh well, hopefully tomorrow she wont be so mad' 

Eriol thought as he closed his eyes…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(next morning) 

Eriol groggily made his way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He looked up to see Tomoyo sitting at the table, just staring at her glass of orange juice in front of her. 

"Good morning" 

Eriol said in a low voice as he went and started to make the coffee. 

"Morning" 

Tomoyo answered back, not taking her eyes off her juice. She seemed to be deep in thought. 

"Tomoyo I…" 

"I'm sorry" 

Both said at the same time. Eriol then turned to look at her with a confused expression on his face. 

"Why are you sorry?" 

Tomoyo looked back down at her glass of juice. 

"For yelling at you last night. I was thinking and…I realized that it's a good thing that Syaoran now knows about Sakura's pregnancy. Maybe that can bring them together again. I just got kind of mad yesterday because Sakura made us promise not to say anything but…you did and…" 

"Tomoyo, it slipped out. It was an accident" 

Tomoyo looked up at her husband and smiled. 

"You're right…I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose. I know you really care   
about Sakura's well being as much as I do" 

Eriol looked his wife and smiled. 

"Of course. Hers and Syaoran's well being are very important to me. I hate to see them like they are right now"   
Tomoyo then got up from her seat and walked up to where Eriol was standing and hugged him.   
"I wish that bitch Sarah had never come to begin with. It's all her fault all of this is happening. If it weren't for her, Syaoran and Sakura would be together right now" 

Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist and held her close. 

"You're right…everything is a big mess right now. I don't think either Syaoran or Sakura have mentioned anything about the breakup to their families. Mr. Fujitaka and Mrs.Li probably still think the wedding will be in June" 

"I guess…they both are still hoping that there is a slight possibility of getting back together. Even Sakura because I know she hasn't mentioned anything about breaking of her engagement to Syaoran to her father." 

"Do you think there's a way we can help? Maybe…" 

"Morning mommy! Morning daddy!" 

Mikey said cheerfully as he came running down the stairs. Tomoyo and Eriol turned and smiled at the little boy in front of them. 

"Good morning son" 

Eriol said as he ruffled his son's hair. He then let go of his wife and poured the coffee in two cups. 

"We'll talk more later" 

Eriol said to his wife as he gave her a kiss on the cheeks. He then went to take a seat along with his son at the kitchen table. 

"Alright honey" 

Tomoyo said as she smiled at her husband 

"Do you want pancakes today mikey?" 

Tomoyo asked as she got the frying pan out of the cabinet…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Later that Evening) 

Syaoran stood outside Sakura's apartment door ready to ring the doorbell. He could feel himself getting nervous. Nervous, but happy at the same time. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father…   
  


_DING-DONG_

"Hold on a minute!" 

Sakura called out from inside the kitchen. She then took off the apron she was wearing, told her guest to wait while she got the door and headed towards the entrance to open the door. 

"Hey Tomoyo! I was hoping that…" 

She immediately froze when she looked up at a pair of intense amber eyes. She had been waiting for Tomoyo, not Syaoran. 

"What is it? Did you forget something?" 

She asked coldly as she avoided his eyes. 

"Sakura, I need to talk to you" 

Sakura then looked up at Syaoran and gave a smirk. 

"Talk? Are you still insisting in that?" 

Sakura asked with disbelief in her eyes. 

"Sakura, please hear me out!" 

Syaoran said with a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Give me a good reason to why I should" 

"Because I know you're pregnant and I also know that I'm the father of that child" 

Sakura immediately turned her attention to Syaoran. 

"H-H-How did you…" 

"That doesn't matter…just please listen to me. If not for me, for the child…our child" 

"Look Syaoran, this baby I'm expecting is…" 

"Hey Sakura, was it Tomoyo? Look, I found these really cute carriages for the baby in this catalogue and…" 

Jake looked up and froze when he saw Syaoran at the door of the apartment. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Jake asked as he eyed Syaoran accusingly. Syaoran just glared right back. He felt jealousy building inside of him. 

"What is he doing over here?" 

Syaoran asked Sakura as he ignored Jake. 

"It's none of your business but if you _need_ to know, he was over for dinner." 

"I can't believe you have the nerve to even come here. Why don't you just leave her alone? Can't you see she wants nothing from you?" 

"Stay out of this Jake" 

Syaoran said angrily. 

"You know, the reason I broke off my engagement to Sakura was because I thought you loved her. I thought you would make her happy…I guess I was wrong about you. Now why don't you run along with your bitch and…" 

"Look Jake, you don't know shit alright? So keep your damn nose out Sakura's and my business!" 

"I know pretty damn well what happened between you two! And you know what? You deserve the type of treatment you're getting right now! How could it ever cross your mind to cheat on someone like Sakura and…" 

"Would you two please stop it" 

Sakura said in a calm voice. She knew getting mad wasn't good for either her or the baby in a time like this. Syaoran looked at her guiltily. 

"I'm sorry Sakura. I just want to talk to you about what really happened that day and…I want to talk to you about our baby…" 

"That baby is not yours" 

Jake said through clenched teeth. Syaoran moved his gaze from Sakura to Jake. 

"You're not the father of that baby" 

Jake said as he looked at Syaoran with a murderous glare. 

Sakura just stood in the middle of the two men, looking at one from the other confusingly. She saw a curled up fist in Syaoran's right hand and she knew that meant trouble. 

"What…are you trying to say with that?" 

Syaoran said in a serious tone. 

"Simple, you're not the father of the child because…I am" 

~*To Be Continued*~ 

SN: that's it for this chapter! please review and tell me what you think alright? thanx! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(SN: HA!!!! *sing-song voice* bet i fooled ya....bet i fooled ya ^_^ heheheheheheheheh....sorry, this wuz all evil Starrie's idea ^_^   
Evil Starrie: huh? *looks up from trying to play Starrie's electic violin and takes off headphones* you said something?   
Starrie: *innocent smile* oh........nothing....continue playing! *muttering* although you completly suck at it....   
Evil Starrie: *glare* i heard that...anywayz....*looks at Starrie suspiciously* i don't like that smile...you fool friends and family with it but.....you sure as hell can't fool me....*suddenly rushes to the computer screen and reads what Starrie wrote...then glares at Starrie* youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.........BITCH!!!!!!!! *chases after Starrie*   
Starrie: *while running away* hehehehehehehehehehe....*sweatdrop* continue reading! it's not over yet!!! ^_^ *trips over the amplifier and Evil Starrie makes a grab for Starrie....then all you see is a large dustball, with fists flying in all directions....*)   


Now it was both Sakura's and Syaoran's turn to look surprised. Syaoran then let out a smirk. 

"Yeah right…you wish" 

"I might not be the real father…but I'll be ten times a better father to it then you'll ever turn out to be" 

Suddenly, Jake fell back against the wall of the hallway. Syaoran had his right hand in front of him, curled up and ready to come up with another punch if necessary. Jake looked at Syaoran while holding his jaw. A light trail of blood was coming out from his mouth. 

"Don't you _ever _say that" 

Syaoran said through gritted teeth. His anger was at the boiling point. 

"Syaoran…get out" 

Sakura said as she turned her back on him and went to help Jake gain back his balance. Syaoran immediately realized his mistake and began to regret ever punching Jake. 

"Sakura, I-I-I don't know what got into me. I was so mad that…." 

"Get out" 

Sakura said as she turned to face him. 

"But Sakura I..." 

Before he could finish, Sakura slammed the door on his face and Syaoran found himself facing the door. He let out a sigh. 

'Great…now I've just made things harder for myself' 

He thought as he hung his head low and made his way out of the apartment…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So you didn't even bother to listen what he had to say?" 

Tomoyo asked Sakura as they sat in the garden of Tomoyo's house two days after the incident between Syaoran and Jake. 

"No, why should I listen to what he has to say? It's not like he's going to say something I don't already know" 

Tomoyo let out a deep sigh 

"Sakura, stop being so stubborn! Give the poor guy a chance!" 

Sakura raised an eyebrow once she heard what Tomoyo said. 

"Give him a chance? What made you change your mind so suddenly?" 

"Sakura…looks can be deceiving. How do you truly know what you saw is true? What if Syaoran really wants to tell you the truth?" 

"I won't believe him until he give me proof. Proof that he had nothing to do with her" 

"But what if he can't find it!" 

"Well then…to bad for him" 

Sakura said. She knew she sounded cold hearted, and it really hurt her talking about Syaoran this way. But she had to be like this. She had been really hurt on that fateful day. Tomoyo's eyes all of a sudden lightened up with an idea. 

"I know…let's go look inside Syaoran's office! Maybe there's some proof in there saying what happened at the park wasn't really his fault" 

"Don't you think he would've found it by now and told me?" 

"But maybe even _he _doesn't know he has it. plus, we can always ask Helen if she saw a strange woman come to his office and if Syaoran had been seeing some other woman behind your back. Helen should know" 

Sakura looked reluctant but then gave in. 

"Alright…let's go. Syaoran probably already went home and won't be there"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran sat in his office, staring at the letter Sakura had written to him telling him about the meeting in the park. Suddenly, his eye caught something…something he hadn't caught before. 

'wait a minute…Sakura never made her "i" like that' 

Syaoran thought as he repositioned himself in his chair. He remembered how he had always made fun of the way she wrote her "i" she made them with a little bubble on top (SN: that's how I write ^_^ it's so kawaii)   
But the "i" on this particular note wasn't like that. For the little point on top, it was just a quick stroke of the pen. 

'wait a minute…I know someone who used to write like that' 

Syaoran thought. He tried to remember whom he had seen write like that before. Suddenly, his eyes rested on a sheet of paper on top of his desk. It read: 

Syaoran,   
Here is my home phone number, and my cell number. Call me whenever you can if you want to talk or maybe go out sometime tonight. Well, luv ya!   
~Sarah   


'That's it! that's where I've seen that "i" before!' 

Syaoran now knew who had been behind all of this. Sarah had been the one who had planned it all. 

Immediately, he grabbed his phone and dialed Sarah's phone number… 

"Hello?" 

Sarah said in the line cheerfully. 

"Sarah, its Syaoran. I need to talk to you about something" 

"Really? Great! Do you want to go and have dinner? Maybe catch a movie…" 

Syaoran was about to say no, but decided to play along with her game. 

"Yeah…. Whatever you want. Listen, can you come pick me up at my office in…ten minutes? I need to talk to you" 

"Alright! I'll see you in a few, bye!" 

Sarah called out cheerfully as she hung up…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sarah looked down at her cell phone in her hands…and all of a sudden a truck came out of nowhere and smashed into her sleek red sports car (SN: hey!!!! *throws evil Starrie as far away as possible from the computer* YOU'RE RUINING MY STORY!!! Evil Starrie: hey, I only wrote what the readers want to read. Starrie: but what about MY idea? Evil Starrie: *sigh* fine…you're no fun Starrie. Starrie: shut up bitch….*looks at readers innocently* sorry about that….anywayz, continue from the part when it says "in her hands") 

She gave a smug smile and put the phone down on the seat next to her. 

"Sakura Kinomoto…Syaoran is now completely mine" 

She then stepped on the accelerator and made her way to Syaoran's office…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto, Mrs. Hiiragazawa" 

Helen said cheerfully as Sakura and Tomoyo entered the office. 

"Hello Helen, is Syaoran here?" 

"No, Mr. Li just left a while ago. He seemed to be in a hurry" 

"Well, I just need to get something out of the office, is that ok?" 

"Sure!" 

Sakura then smiled at the elderly woman and then entered Syaoran's office. 

"Now exactly what are we looking for?" 

Sakura asked at Tomoyo impatiently. 

"Anything. Clues, hints or maybe…hey, I didn't know you came here the day you took your pregnancy test" 

"What? I didn't" 

Sakura said as she turned to look at Tomoyo with confusion in her eyes. 

"Then how come this note is in Syaoran's office with that date _and_ your handwriting?" 

Sakura quickly made her way to Tomoyo and took the note from her hand. 

"I didn't write this!" 

Tomoyo was right, most of the writing seemed to be done in Sakura's hand writing…but then she saw the "i". 

"Ok, I know this isn't me because I don't do my "i" I like that"   
She said as she stared down at the note in confusion. 

"Wait a minute…If you didn't write that…who did?" 

Sakura looked around the room for more clues. She then spotted a sheet of paper on the floor and picked it up. She read it   
and felt herself fill with anger. 

"Look at this" 

Sakura said to Tomoyo as she handed her the note. Tomoyo stood silently as she read it. 

"Hey! The "i" in this letter look the same like the other ones in the other letter" 

Sakura took both sheets of paper in her hand and realized Tomoyo was right. 

"Then that means…" 

Her eyes then widened in surprise. 

"All of this was a set up! Sarah had set the whole thing up at the park the other day. Syaoran had probably known and had tried to tell me!" 

Sakura said as she looked at her best friend. 

"That means Syaoran is innocent" 

Tomoyo said as she stared back at Sakura. 

"I have to talk to him" 

Sakura said as she immediately came out of Syaoran's office and turned to look at Helen. 

"Helen, do you know where Syaoran went?" 

Helen looked at the girl in front of her and shook her head. 

"No, he didn't tell me" 

"Helen, who dropped this note off to him?" 

Helen looked at the note and then looked at Sakura 

"Why you did Ms. Kinomoto" 

"Did you by any chance see a woman with thick dark brown wavy hair drop this note off a few weeks ago?"   
Helen shook her head in confusion. 

"I don't know…the note was already here when I got back from my break. But I did see a woman come out of the office as I came in. She did have thick, dark brown wavy hair. 

"She _did_ set this whole thing up" 

Tomoyo whispered from behind Sakura. 

"That same woman came by today to pick up Mr. Li" 

Helen said to Sakura 

"Do you know why?" 

"No, Mr. Li mentioned something about needing to talk to her about something" 

"He probably figured out the truth too since he had both notes in his office. I guess he was able to distinguish your handwriting from hers. He probably went to confront her" 

Tomoyo said in a low voice. 

"well, thank you Helen, I'll see another day" 

Sakura said as she smiled and the elderly woman and then rushed out the door, with Tomoyo right behind her…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So we figured everything out!" 

Tomoyo said cheerfully as they made their way out of the building and into Sakura's car. 

"Yeah. Now to call Syaoran…." 

Sakura then started to dial his cell number. After the fourth ring, his answer machine came on. Sakura left a quick message   
saying if he could stop by her apartment when he heard her message because she needed to talk to him…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

By the time Sakura got home, the sky was already dark. She hurriedly made her way into her apartment and checked her   
answering machine. Syaoran hadn't called yet. 

"That's odd" 

She thought. But then she put it to the back of her mind as she started to prepare dinner……   
~*To Be Continued*~ 

SN: see? That wasn't that bad of a cliffy now was it? *smiles innocently* well anywayz, please review!!!. I'll probably have two more chapters and then that's it. well, thanks for alwayz reviewing everyone! ^_^ bye for now! *Starrie shakes Evil Starrie*   
Starrie: say bye!   
Evil Starrie: *half-asleep* huh? What?…..You fic is so boring and I fell asleep after you took away my typing rights   
Starrie: hey! You were screwing everything up!! *sigh* but...oh wells..., if you're not gonna say nothin' nice….*wacks Evil Starrie with a Mallet* *proud smile* bye everyone! See ya in the next chapter and please review! Bye! 

*****IMPORTANT!!!!*****   
**now this is really important!!! ^^;; STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M CHANGING MY NAME TO "STARRIE" I'M NO LONGER GONNA BE "STAR PRINCESS SSC" (I really liked the name "star princess" but there are so many in ff.net and its kinda getting on my nerves so I'm changing my pen name to my shortened name, Starrie) IF YOU WANT TO LOOK ME UP, LOOK UNDER "STARRIE" NEXT TIME. I'LL REMIND EVERYONE AGAIN WHEN I EMAIL THEM ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS THE FIRST TIME, YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND I'LL EMAIL YA WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! ^^**   



	7. Chapter 7

SN: thank you everyone for your review!!! ^_^ I'm so happy with how many peoplez actually liked this fic!!! Hehehehehehehe…I never thought I wuz really good in writing stories…that's why I stopped years ago…yeah, that's right. I used to write stories and poems when I wuz like…. 11-12 years old. But then…I don't know why but…I just stopped. This year though, I dunno what motivated me to take up writing again…I guess I owe it all to sapphie! ^_^ She encouraged me to try and start writing again! ^_^ so, here I am writing fics and having so much fun doing it too! ^_^ you know, it's the best feeling to know that there are people out there who actually read and enjoy your stories. When I was little, I always would say, "I want to become a writer when I grow up!" but…as the years went by…I kind of lost my dream for that…but…thanks to all of you, I gained it back!! ^_^ now, my fingers are always itching to write! I dunno how I wuz able to go through the last 4 years of my life without writing!   
Evil Starrie: OH COME ON!!!! YOU'RE GETTING MUSHY ON YOUR READERS AGAIN!?   
Starrie: *glare* you just had to come in and ruin my moment didn't ya?   
Evil Starrie: *shrug* whatever…at least I was able to lose the crowd of angry reviewers from your last chapter of "love of a cherry blossom" I swear, those people wanna kill us and—   
Starrie: *nervous glance* ummmmm……*taps Evil Starrie* *whisper* shut up bitch!!! Some of the readers from "love of a cherry blossom" are here right now!!! They'll try and kill us for that cliff hanger we put up!!!   
Evil Starrie: OH SHIT!!!!!! *gets up and runs out of the room screaming 'It's Starrie's fault!!! She's the one who killed Syaoran not me!!!!'   
Starrie: *gulp* uh-oh……*receives VERY angry death glares from the reviewers of "love of a cherry blossom" and they pick up their "die starrie die!!!!" signs and hold it up* OH SHIT!!!!! EVIL STARRIE WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of the room while shouting out 'READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!*   


Starrie: well here i am, home...sick *yuck* anywayz, i had some time in my hand so i decided to do thank yous!! ^_^ i know, i know...i said i'd stop but...i just had to say somethings to some of you plus...hey! i have a whole day to myself and nothing to do, might as well do this right? ^_~ well, here are my thank yous!! (oh yeah, i didn't put special ones this time though) 

Jen: since ya don't review that often, I just wanna say…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY GETTING' OFF YA LAZY BEHIND AND REVIEWING!!! ^_^ hehehehehehehehehe…I'm just kidding…you know me, alwayz a kidder ^_^ well, thanxs for your review!!! 

Serena Yuy: hehehehehehe…It's sooooooooooooo much fun to see ya get tortured *evil grin* and and and…noooooooo!!!! Don't die on me!!! *runs up to you and shakes you vigorously* are you there!?!? please answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Hehehehehehe…just kidding, thanks for your review!! ^_^ 

Windfoot: thanxs for liking my fic!! Hope ya read this chapter and like it! ^_^ 

Rini124: thanxs for alwayz reading and liking my fic!!! Hope you like this chap! ^_^ 

ArcherAngelAnna: hehehehehehehehe…sluts in your school? Tsk tsk tsk tsk…I feel your pain…I hafta deal with so many sluts in my school…now THAT'S torture…not one, but many!!! Hehehehe…anywayz, thanxs for your review! ^_^ 

Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo: you know, I'm surprised. You were the only one who caught on that…many peoplez didn't find that suspicious, but you did…*evil grin* keep on reading and you'll see why. Thanxs for your review! ^_^ 

Final Fantasy Princess: hey you!!! hehehehehehe…I can't wait to see ya this Friday!! And yeah…you're right, it's about time I put S+S back together…*evil grin*….what's the matter? Don't like my evil grin? But anywayz…you're not gonna like me cuz of my ending for this chapter… 

Sakura Kinomoto: hehehehehehehe…poor Sarah, she gets killed, kicked, punched, beaten up, burned, and uhhhhhhh…lets just say the bitch gets everything she deserves!! ^_^ hehehehee….thanks for your review! And…*shows Starrie writing as fast as her fingers can type* I'm trying my best to finish this soon!! ^_^ 

Lil Dreamer: you are so funny!!! Hehehehehehe…I had so much fun reading your review! It made me burst out laughing and uhhhhhhh…lets say it got me strange looks from my mom. She wuz like "ok, my child totally lost it" hehehehehehe…thanks for alwayz reviewing my fics! Can't wait to talk to ya soon! ^_^ 

Saki: thank you so much for liking my fic!!! Tell your sis I said "hi and thanxs for liking my story!!!" I'm so glad both of you liked it!!!!! ^_^ 

Sahmandah: glad ya liked it!! thanx for alwayz reviewing!! ^_^ 

Kallima Angelos Tera: hehehehehe…after your last review where you threatned to…I dunno if it was to either kill my ass or beat up my ass….lets just say I wuz a little afraid so I decided not to put cute lil Syaoran through any more trouble…hehehehe!! Just kidding!! ^_^ and you're right! Sarah should have got run over by that truck!! Hehehehehe….but I have a better idea for her…*evil grin* keep on reading and thanx for reviewing!! ^_^ 

Mei-Chan: but…but…but…mei-chan!!! I can never stop being my evil self!!! ^^ hehehehehe…you're such a great friend Mei-chan!!! Me miss ya a lot!!! It's too bad I haven't caught ya online lately…its hard to believe how close friends we've been able to become in such short amount of time!! Well, keep on reading and review! You know your reviews mean a lot to me!!! ^_^ 

Djsngi: thanx for reviewing!! ^_^ 

Pochacco: Talented? Nah…that's something I'm NOT!!!!!!! Trust me, I don't really think I'm talented…just got too much imagination ^^;;;; heheheheheeh….talented? that's what you are!! ^_^ thanks for your review!! 

Sakura Bunnie: wow…you're actually sticking to one name now!!!!…*looks around* is the world gonna end?…hehehehehe…just kidding! Thanks for always reviewing!!!! 

Kitty Bo: hey kit!! ^_^ I know I know…you're probably jumping up like crazy right now cuz I made the thank yous even though I said I'd stop…but…don't get used to it!!!! I don't think I'm putting another one up in a long time!!! It's just I'm home sick today and have nothing better to do cuz I already finished up my story so I'm here writing them! ^_^ well, thanks for alwayz being a great friend!! Talk to ya later! ^_^ 

Jessica: hehehehehe…I'll kept your suggestion in mind when I wrote this chapter! ^_~ hehehehe…thanks for reading my fic and liking it!! ^_^ 

Cherrypinksakura: hehehehehe…well, your wait is over!!!! Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!! thanks for your review!! ^_^ 

Azeala: yeah! *turns to Evil Starrie who is trying to play Starrie's electric violin…again (and doing a very bad job too!)* you heard what Azeala said!!! no more writing for you missy!!! *Evil Starrie turns around and stops playing* Evil Starrie: too late…already did Starrie: uh-oh…I wonder what she did now…*looks back at Azeala* oh wells!! I'll let ya read ^_^ thanks for liking my fic!! 

Rosetta: awwwwwww…thanks for liking my fic!!!! I hope you like this chapter!! ^_^ 

Star Sakura: heheheheheh….thanks you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehehehehe…..^____________________^ *ahem* got a little carried away back there…but anywayz, thanks for your great review!!!! ^_^ 

Sasaki Misora: thanks for liking my story and as you saw…I emailed ya!! Hope you read and like this chapter!!! ^_^ 

Anima Mouse: thanks for the compliment!!!! I've read some of your fics and I just wanna tell ya that I liked them!!! ^_^ 

Carrie the Kiwi: hehehehehehe…you know, Evil Starrie and I would get K-I-L-L-E-D if we took your advice!! ^_^ hehehehehe…thanks for liking this fic anywayz!! ^_^ 

f3d3rIk0: thanks for liking my story! I hope you continue to review!!! ^_^ 

Sakura Angel: ohmigosh, I wuz so happy when I got a review from you!!!! I absolutely positively luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvved you fic "spin the bottle" I swear, its one of my all time favorites!!!!I wuz laughing so hard when I read it and I think I made like…three of my friends read it!! I swear, that's how much I liked your fic!!!! But…*sniff* *sniff* you left me (and I still am) waiting to find out…why isn't Syaoran a virgin and who did he loose it too!!! Come on!! I need to know!!! it's been killing me for months!!!!!!!!! I hafta know!!!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on!! don't be a meany!! Either tell me or write up the sequel!!!! I reallly really really really really really really (get my point?) really really really really really wanna know!!!!! heheheheheeh….sorry, I can be annoying. Anywayz, thanks for making such a great ficcy like "spin the bottle" (and get this, I'm usually very bad with remembering titles of fics but when I come across one that I REALLY like, I wont forget it!!) and please!!! Tell me!!!!! (did I annoy ya already? ^_~) anywayz, thanks for your review!! 

Yumeko: hehehehehehe…don't worry, no more evil Sarah plotting, because *Evil Starrie comes in and clamps hand over Starrie's mouth* ok……sorry, I'm not allowed to tell but…read and find out!! Thanks for your review!! ^_^ 

Winnie: thanks for your review!!! ^_^ 

Crystal Dust: heheheheheh…oh boy…I know that you're REALLY gonna hate me for this cliffy…well, please read amber! Errrrrr…even though you're probably gonna want to kill me after…oh wells! Thanks for alwayz reviewing lil sis!!! ^_^ 

Dejiko Forever: thanks for liking my story!!! And I'm writing this up as fast as I can!!! ^_^ 

PrincessRachel: heheheheheheeh…damn…everyone hates Sarah so much!!! I guess I did a good job!! ^_^ heheheheehh…I have a feeling you're really gonna luv and uhhhhhhhh…hate the ending for this chapter!! Well, thanks for reviewing this story and all my other stories! I've noticed you've read most of them! thanks! ^_^ 

Kitty kat: hehehehehee…I think we all know who's she's making that dinner for…lets just see if *Evil Starrie give Starrie the say-anything-else-and-you're-dead look* ummmmmmmmm….sorry, can't give the chapter away, please read and review!!! ^_^ 

Ming-Shao: thanks for alwayz reviewing!!! I'm gonna read your new chapter as soon as I get a chance!!!! Expect a review from me sometimes this week!! ^_^   
GodsGirl7: yay!!! Sakura knows the truth!!! *celebrates along with you* hehehehehehe…I'm just as happy as you are!! but errrrrrr…you're gonna hate me by the end of the chapter….-.-;;; I have a gut feeling that you're REALLY gonna hate me…anywayz, thanks for your review!!! ^^ 

bulma2vegeta: sorry for making you wait!! I promise ya, It's this chapter, one more chapter, and then this ficcy is done!!! ^_^ aren't ya glad? Well, thanks for reviewing!! ^_^ 

Cherry-Kawaii-wolf: *shakes head vigorously* you know, my fic isn't that good…now YOUR ficcy, THAT'S GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I liked it so much I added it into my favorites!!!!! ^_^ I haven't had a chance to read but as soon as I do, I'll review alright! Thanks for alwayz reviewing!! ^_^ 

Neko-chan: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo not you too!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs up to you and shakes you just like I did to Serena Yuy* don't die on meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Hehehehehe…I'm such an idiot! ^^;;;; anywayz, thanks for alwayz reviewing my fic!!!! ^_^ 

Blue Blossom: thanks for really liking my story!! ^_^ 

SoftMeiHuaPetals: thank you soooooo much for really liking my fic!! Hope you continue to review!! ^_^ 

Krissy: thank you so much for finding my stories interesting!!! It's peoplez like you that make writing worthwhile!! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!!! 

Jennifer: glad you found the story good!! ^_^ thanks for your review!! 

Andrea: heheheheheh…I can't believe Brenda made you read this!! Well, anywayz, thanks for reviewing my fic!! Glad you liked it!! ^_^ 

LiLxKawaiixAzN: nooooooooo!!!!!! Not you too!!!! *runs up to you and shakes you* don't die on meeeeeeeeeee!!!! You'll be the third person to!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehe…don't mind my stupidity ^_^ thanks for reviewing my fic and saying it's one of your favorites!! ^_^   


Starrie: well, that's it for now! ^_^ now on with the ficcy!!   


Return of the X   
Chapter 6 

Sakura hummed cheerfully as she walked around her apartment preparing dinner. She would always be glancing at her phone, expecting it to ring and be Syaoran in the other line. She then walked into her room and opened up her drawer to take out some candles when she spotted a small velvet box at the corner of the drawer. She picked up the box in her hands and opened it to reveal the engagement ring Syaoran had given her for Christmas. She smiled as she looked at the ring. Memories on how nervous Syaoran was that day filled her thoughts and she let out a soft giggle as she remembered how her brother had chased Syaoran around the house after Sakura had accepted his proposal. She then slipped the ring back onto her ring finger and placed the box on top of her vanity. She then got the candles out of the bedroom and placed them in the living room. 

Sakura lied down on the couch satisfied with the work she had done. She had made Syaoran's favorite dish and now the food was cooling off on top of the stove. The apartment was spotless and had a soft smell of lavender thanks to the candles. It was almost eight o'clock when Sakura finished with everything and decided to sit down and rest. She picked up the remote control and started to look for something to watch. She then gave up on channel surfing and placed a hand on her stomach. 

'Don't worry, daddy will be home soon' 

She said in a soft whisper. She was tired from the events of that day and decided to take a short nap. Still though, she kept the phone near her in case Syaoran called…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sarah, stop driving" 

Syaoran said after they were on the highway for sometime now. 

"But the restaurant is not that far from here. I might have taken a wrong turn back there but I'm sure that…" 

"Just pull the car to the side, we don't need to be in a restaurant so I can say what I have to say" 

"Alright" 

Sarah said cheerfully as she steered the car to the shoulder of the highway. She then turned the engine off and turned to look at Syaoran. 

"So what do you wanna do?" 

she said, sounding a bit to eager. Syaoran just gave her a weird look and took a deep breath. 

"With you, nothing. (SN: HA!! ^_^ hehehehhehe…sorry, had to make him say that ^^) Sarah, I know you were behind everything. That note I received, it wasn't written by Sakura, it was written by you" 

Sarah looked at Syaoran with disbelief in her eyes. 

"H-H-How can you accuse me of such a thing!?" 

"simple, I know you're the type of person who would do anything to get her way, including that" 

"Fine! So what if I did!! It's not like that bitch is going to believe what you have to say! In case you haven't realized, she hasn't bought ANYTHING of what you've said so far!!" 

Sarah screamed out angrily while Syaoran tried to remain calm 

"Don't ever call Sakura that. Bitch is what you are, not someone like her. And she'll believe me after I show her the note…the note that she SUPPOSEDLY wrote" 

Sarah couldn't believe her perfect plan was now backfiring. 

"But Syaoran, why? Why won't you just leave her alone? What do you see in her!?" 

"Sakura's really special to me. we went through so much together. She was there for me…unlike you" 

"B-B-But I had no other choice!! My family was moving away; you didn't expect me to say, no I'm going to stay here in Hong   
Kong with Syaoran! You know my family would have said no!!" 

"I didn't expect you to do that" 

Syaoran said as coldly. 

"Then what!? Because I don't know what I did wrong! I came here hoping to start where we left off last time and I see you with that…with that…" 

"see! That's your damn problem!" 

Syaoran yelled out, no longer being able to control his temper. 

"You came back, expecting me to throw away my life just for you. well you know what Sarah, I MOVED ON!! Something you should think of doing too!! Plus, I wanted to maintain a long-distance relationship with you. And what did you do!? Slam the door in my face, that's what you did!" 

"S-S-Syaoran, I really regret doing that. After I moved…I realized I had made a mistake…because I…because I…because I   
love you" 

Syaoran gave a smirk. 

"Bullshit. You've never loved anybody other then yourself. You've never even cared about anybody other then yourself. I don't know why I even went out with you in the first place." 

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have come here to Japan looking for you!" 

Sarah yelled out as tears of frustration ran down her face. Syaoran looked at her in disbelief, not feeling sorry for her the least bit. 

"If you really loved me like you SAY you do, you wouldn't have tried to separate Sakura and I." 

"You expected me to sit around and watch you be with her!?" 

"Nobody ever asked you to stay!! You could've just left Japan!" 

"and leave you here in Japan with her!? No! and you know what else? There's no way you're EVER going to get married to her!! As long as I'm alive, I'll NEVER let you marry her!!" 

"There's some things that even you can't control" 

Syaoran said looking out of the window. 

"Like what?" 

Sarah asked as she looked at him. Syaoran then turned around and looked her in the eye. 

"Sarkura's pregnant. In eight months, I'm going to be a father, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." 

Sarah's mouth opened in disbelief and more tears streamed down her face. But now, these were tears of pure hatred mixed with anger. 

"Like I said…over my dead body!!!" 

she said angrily as she turned on the car and stepped on the accelerator…   
  
  


Syaoran looked around in panic as he saw the headlights of other cars zoom past him. 

"Sarah slow down! what the hell has gotten into you!?" 

he asked as he continued to look out the window in alert. 

"…If I can't have you…neither can she" 

she then turned around to look at Syaoran. 

"see you in hell" 

she said in a smug voice. She then made a sharp turn to the left, crashed into a 'construction ahead' sign and the car went rolling down the side of the cliff……   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura slowly woke up to the sound of the ringing telephone. She quickly got up from the couch and looked around until her eyes rested on the digital clock. The bright lights of the clock blinked a little past midnight. 

'He didn't call afterall' 

She thought sadly as she kept on staring at the time. She then remembered the phone was still ringing and she went to pick it up… 

"Hello" 

she said groggily into the telephone receiver. 

"May I speak to a Ms. Sakura Kinomoto?" 

Sakura immediately became alert once she heard the strange voice on the other line 

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?" 

"Ms. Kinomoto, this is Officer Charles calling from the cities police department. I would like to apologize for calling this late   
but…do you know anyone named, Syaoran Li?" 

"Yes, he's my fiancé…I-I-Is something wrong?" 

She asked, afraid of what the man on the other line might answer her. 

"Ms, a few hours ago, we were informed of an accident on highway 623. When we got to the crash site, we found a red sports car over the cliff. It turns out Mr. Li was in the car along with a woman…" 

Sakura didn't hear the rest of what the officer was saying. As soon as she heard that Syaoran was in the car, she felt her world   
come crashing down on her. 

"Is he alright!?" 

"Ms, as I was saying, the dri…" 

"Is Syaoran alright!? Answer me!!" 

Sakura screamed out, frustrated that the policeman was dancing around the subject. 

"Mr. Li barely survived the accident but…" 

"Where is he right now!" 

"Ms…" 

"Where is he!!?" 

"He's at Tomoeda's hospital in the intensive car unit" 

Before the police could continue talking, Sakura hung up and picked up her keys and headed out of the apartment quickly. She grabbed her cell phone from the table and frantically dialed Tomoyo's number as she rushed out…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tomoyo rushed into the intensive care unit of the hospital and immediately spotted Sakura who was crying softly in a corner of the waiting room. She immediately rushed to her side and hugged her. 

"It's my fault Tomoyo! It's my fault!" 

Sakura said in-between sobs as she continued to cry. 

"It's not your fault Sakura…these things…well, we don't have control over them. They just, happen" 

"But he wouldn't been there if I had believed him in the first place!" 

Sakura then leaned against her friend's shoulder and continued to cry. Eriol, who had entered the waiting room at the moment, looked helplessly as his wife and at Sakura. After they were able to calm Sakura down, Eriol turned towards her with worry in his deep blue eyes. 

"Sakura, have you talked to the doctors?" 

She shook her head in response as she looked down at her hands. 

"Ever since I came, they've been inside performing surgery. The doctors haven't come out yet. The nurse said to wait after the surgery is done" 

"Did you call your father and Touya?" 

Tomoyo asked gently. Sakura shook her head yet again. 

"I'll go and call them" 

Tomoyo said as she stood up and took out her cell phone. 

After a few minutes, a man came out to the waiting room and looked around. He then walked up to Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo. 

"Ms. Kinomoto?" 

Sakura immediately stood up and looked up at the doctor. 

"How is he?" 

She asked as she tried to hold back her tears. The doctor gave an exhausted sigh. 

"He has a few cuts and bruises, nothing major luckily. But he does have some broken bones and he received a major blow on the head, which caused a severe internal bleeding. That was what the surgery was for but luckily, we were able stop it in time." 

"So he's alright now?" 

Sakura asked hopefully. The doctor looked at the young woman in front of him with sympathetic eyes. 

"I'm sorry to say this but…he's entered a Coma…a very severe form of it I might add" 

"H-H-How severe" 

Sakura asked as her voice started to shake. 

"Well…right now there's a fifty-fifty chance of survival for him. Not only that but…it's not guaranteed that he might wake up from this coma. He may wake up from it tonight, tomorrow, a week from now or months from now…just like there's the chance that…that he'll never wake up from it." 

Sakura felt her body become cold once hearing this. She couldn't imagine herself without Syaoran or even a life without him being part of it. 

"We've moved him into a room, would you like to go see him?" 

the doctor asked Sakura. Sakura gave a nod of her head, not even trusting her own voice. 

"Doctor, before you go, we would like to know who was the other person in the car. We know Syaoran wasn't driving because that wasn't his car. Who was the driver?" 

Eriol asked the doctor. The doctor turned to look at Eriol and shook his head sympathetically. 

"The poor girl…she didn't have a chance. By the time we reached the crash site, she had been dead already for hours. We   
found Syaoran barely alive but…there was nothing we could do for the girl" 

"What was her name?" 

Eriol asked not sure what his reaction would be once he heard it. The doctor stood there, thinking for a bit. He then turned   
back to look at Eriol 

"Her name was Sarah Robinson"   
(SN: yay!!!!!!!!!! SARAH'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S BREAK OUT THE PARTY SUPPLY!!!!!!*grabs evil Starrie and starts spinning her around*)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura felt the tears rush back into her eyes the minute she walked into the room. Syaoran was lying down on the bed with a white gauze wrapped around his forehead. He lay motionless on the bed with his eyes closed. Sakura couldn't imagine not being able to see his deep amber-colored eyes ever again. She immediately rushed to his bedside and picked up his limp hand and held it close to her face. 

"Syaoran…I'm sorry" 

She whispered softly. Her tears kept on rolling down her cheeks and fell upon his hand that she was holding. She looked around the room and saw all the machines that he was hooked up to. As long as the machine in front of her kept its rhythmic beeping, Sakura knew he was alright for the moment. She continued to cry softly and kept on whispering apologies. 

"If only I had believed you…if I only I would have given you chance…don't leave me Syaoran, I need you" 

she whispered as she looked up at his face…   
  
  


Then, slowly but surely, Sakura felt Syaoran's fingers move under her hands. She immediately looked up to see him shift slowly on his bed. 

"Syaoran?" 

She called out softly as she felt hope grow inside of her. Her hopes were confirmed when his eyes slowly open halfway and looked at her. His amber eyes opened up a little more and looked at her lovingly. Although his voice was hoarse and little above a whisper, Syaoran looked at Sakura and said, 

"I love you" 

Then, his eyes closed again and the steady beeping of the machine ceased and became a sound that Sakura had wished she had never heard. She looked up at the machine, and the long, steady green line confirmed her worst fears, 

Syaoran…was no longer with her…   
~*To Be Continued*~ 

SN: hehehehehehe…*evil grin* I felt extra evil today…plus I had this cliffy in mind for some time now ^_^   
Evil Starrie: *walks into room panting and locks the door behind her* I…finally…got…away…from…angry…readers…me…need…water…*looks around, sees Starrie's milk shake and gulps it down.   
Starrie: HEY!! My mommy made that for meeeeeeeeeee!!! *gets into annoying-whining mode*   
Evil Starrie: oh qwit your bitchin'!! *pushes starrie aside so she could read what starrie wrote this time as a cliffhanger* WHAT THE HELL DIDYA DO!!??   
Starrie: *nervous laugh* I uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…dunno?   
Evil Starrie: WRONG ANSWER!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLEZ ALREADY WANT TO KILL YOU ERRRRRR….I MEAN US!!?? DO YOU WANT TO ADD MORE TO THE LIST!!??   
Starrie: but…but…I never thought that this cliffhanger would happen at the same time as the other cliffhanger for "love of a cherry blossom" I already had both cliffy's planned out but…but…I never thought they would come out at the same time! That was just plain all out coincidence!!   
Evil Starrie: COINCIDENCE MY ASS!!!! DON'T YA KNOW THAT—*people start pounding on the door and you can hear chant's of "kill both starrie's!!" going on.   
Starrie: LET GETT OUTTA HERE!!!! *grabs Evil Starrie and makes a dash towards the window*   
Evil Starrie: *in a panicky voice* what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, where are we going where are we going!?   
Starrie: WE'RE GOING TO SAPPHIE'S HOUSE!!!! THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!!!   
Evil Starrie: Sapphie!? B-B-But she hates me!!!   
Starrie: *smirk* I know that! and she and I plan to torture you the whole day by doing our annoying squeaking and annoying talk-a-mile-a-second talk!!! ^_^ *evil grin*   
Evil Starrie: *pushes past Starrie and jumps out of the window* I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE!!! SAPPHIE, BUDDY, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!   
Starrie: *while smiling and running* well, to sapphie's we go! Bye now everyone! Please review and tell me what ya think! Next chapter will be my last chapter, bai-bai!! ^_^   
  



	8. Chapter 8 (final chapter!!)

Starrie: shit!! Evil Starrie get your ass in here quick!!!!!!!!! *shows Starrie looking around frantically*   
Evil Starrie: I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!!! *zooms past Starrie, shuts the door and bolts it shut* *sigh of relief* at least we were able to get away from the angry mob long enough to write up the next chapter—   
Starrie: *glare*   
Evil Starrie: What!!! What the hell are you bitchin' about now!?   
Starrie: you bitch!!! Why the fuck didya hafta come up with that damn clifhanger!! Do you know how many death threats we got!?   
Evil Starrie: of course I do!! I wuz there with you so qwit your bitchin'!!!!   
Starrie: *looks at Evil Starrie angrily…and then breaks out into a wide grin* hehehehehehe…good job! *slaps high-five with Evil Starrie* I hafta admit, that wuz a KILLER cliffhanger!! ^_^ If I weren't me, I'd want to kill myself too!! ^_^   
Evil Starrie: see! I knew all your evilness wasn't gone when we separated from each other!!! You still have some evilness in ya! *Smiles proudly*   
Starrie: heheheheehehe…anywayz…*angry readers start pounding on the door* SHIT!!! THEY'RE BACK!!!!! QUICK!!! START TYPING!!!!   
Evil Starrie: I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM…*looks around frantically grabs 'Starrie book' and rushes to the computer*   
Starrie: *looks towards the door* IF YA PEOPLE DON'T STOP YOUR POUNDING WE'RE NOT GONNA FINISH TYPING THE DAMN STORY!!!!! *pounding stops* *sigh of relief*   
Evil Starrie: here here here here here here here here here here *rushed to Starrie and hands her over the last chapter*   
Starrie: *rushes to door…opens it up really fast and throws copies of chapter 7 out to all the readers and quickly shuts the door* well…they have the next chapter…how do you think they're taking it…*puts ear to the door and all is silent*   
Evil Starrie: they're reading the damn story!!! Leave 'em alone!! Now come on, lets write the next chapter to learning to love!   
Starrie: alright….but anywayz, please tell me what ya think everyone!!! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!! ^_^ AND GUESS WHAT!? I MADE IT A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ONE!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^   


First off, my new and improved way of thanking peoplez!! ^_^ 

I would like to thank: 

bulma2vegeta(don't worry, i will! i promise!! and as for your name, i think sakura2syaoran sounds kawaii! ^^), Pocahacco(I'm not evil!! *points to Evil Starrie* _that's _my Evil twin...i'm sweet and happy! hehehehe...yeah right! sorry about cliffy! anywho, you think my stories are good!? your story is waaaaaaay better!), Yumeko( your review made me laugh...and i'm still laughing!!especially at the "just breath" part ^_^), Kitty Bo(hehehehe...you're one hyped up girl!! but anywho, thanks for reviewing! and good luck on your fics!), Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf(hehehehe...ok, ok, for my 'ever so faitful reviewer' and good friend...i'll make it a happy one! ^.~ oh yeah, and you can post my fics in your website...i'd be honored!!), princessrachel( awwwwww...poor Rachie!!! hehehehe...kidding! ^_^ here's the next chapter and i think you might like it!), cherrYPinKSakurA(aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! keep that knife and tourch far away from me!!!!heheheheh...but you can point it to Evil Starrie! ^_^), sakurabunnie(*ahem*...you'll *gulp* hurt me!? you and all the other angry readers: _stay away!!! _heheh...just kidding!), Kawaii Kinomoto Sakura(ACK!!!!! can't...breath!!!! but...if you let go...you'll know the ending! *shows kawaii kinomoto sakura drop Starrie and Evil Starrie* heheheh...thought so! now...no more choking or you won't know the ending! heheheh..that's cuz i'll be dead and won't be able to write it ^^;;), magic key(hehehehe...maybe your yelling will reach him! ^^), windfoot(French's a bitch huh? well, don't worry...Starrie has to deal with it too! i feel your pain! hehehe...although french isn't a pain for me ^^;;), GodsGirl7(*gulp* don't worry, i will...just...keep...*shows Starrie backing away and breaks out into a run*_ keep that chainsaw far away from me_!!!!!), devilblossomgrl(hehehhe...shit. my favorite word too!), Ao Tianrong(hehehe...just for you my dear friend, i wrote faster! ^_^), ~*Ayumi*~(hehehhe...i'm done being my evil self so you might actually enjoy this chapter! *hint* ^.~) , rini124(don't worry, i will! here's the last chapter!), Animefreak242(*raises an eyebrow* i'm a _poopy head_!?!?! well....*smiles* ok! hehehehe...i liked my cliffy! but, here's the last chapter, hope you like it!), Kaitlin B.(kewl! you can read my future!? kewlies!! ^_^ heheheh..don't worry, no killing is in my near future..hmm...at least i hope so! ^^;), Sakura(awwwww...thanks!), starquestor(*hands you a tissue* don't cry! you know i'll make everything better, i alwayz do! i can't end on a sad note! ^^), Rosetta(i wrote this as soon as i could! hope ya like it!), Sachiko(hehehe..we're _all_ obsessed s+s fans...or else i wouldn't be writing this or all these pplz wouldn't be reading this! ^_^), Baby-chan(gomen-nasai!!!!!! hehehe...here's the next chapter! no more waiting!!!^^;;), kawaiiblossoms(hehehehe...after your long "ah"...i think i kept you in suspense long enough...here! enjoy the chapter! ^^), Final Fantasy Princess(HAHA! you didn't kill me! anywayz, i don't think you'd want to kill me after the end ^^), Daidouji Designs(luckily...i escaped the angry mob!! heheheh...at times even _I _don't know who's evil, me or Evil Starrie!), Mei-Fong(hehehe...yup! huggle time!!!! heheheh...its a miracle we're both still alive! hehehe..and yeah, i'm _angelic*_burst out laughing* yeah right!! and yeah, party big time!! mei-chan, you're my best online buddy!! i miss ya!!), Rinoa Hiiragizawa(ummm...a _killer_ cliffhanger? hehehehe...well, you did ask me what "type of cliffhanger is this" ^^;;), LiLxKawaiixAzN(hehehe..thanks for your review! although...it wuz uhhh...really confusing...but still! thanks! oh yeah and...don't die on me!!!! ^^), fairygirl(i know, thank you ^^), jt(hehehe...ok! read and find out if you got your wish! ^_^), Sakura(*hands over a box of tissues* don't worry! starrie will make it all alright!), hids(heheheh...ok!), kikie(i sure will!), sa sa( i know! thank you! *smug smile*), Winnie(*smug smile* i'm eeeeeeeevil!), Eternal fire(yay!!! and i'm celebrating along with you! yet..staying _far _away incase you decide to hurt lil' innocent starrie!, Sakura Angel(worse cliffhanger then _yours_!?!? you gotta be kidding me!! your fics are like the best out there! you're right up there next to chetteTeng! me..i'm waaaaay below you guyz *sniff*...), Saki(don't worry, it will! ^^), Djsngi(trust me...there are!!!! _lots_ of 'em!! and thanks for liking my fic!), Crystal Dust(sorry lil' sis! it's up already! enjoy!!), Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo(awww...you're so nice to me!! *hugz ya* i wish i was as good of a writer as you say i am!!), Kallima Angelos Terra(damn...and i thought _I_ wuz evil! girl, you're way past evil! you're demonic! hehehe...kidding! ^_^), Anima Mouse(whoa...sarah-like sister!?!? damn! don't i ever feel sorry for you!!), seashell(hope you like this chapter!), Jane(ummm...i can't? well, if i do some typing here and a little more here....i'm kidding! ^_^ hehehehe...gaurantee you...happy ending up ahead!!, animekitten(_OW!!!_ *sarcastically* why thanks a lot for the bop in the head!!! hehehe...i guess i deserved it didn't I?), lil dreamer(hehehehe...you'll never track _me_ down!! hehehe..tell you friendz i say hi!!), Krissy(heheheh...you're welcome! ^_^), Linda(ummm...cuz it's part of my fic?), Kitty kat(hehehe...me? a bitch???...WHY THANK YOU!!), MingShao(*gulp* i never thought you would threaten me like everyone else!!! *bursts into tears* heheheh...joking! don't worry, i'll make everything okely dokely!), BlueBlossom(don't cry!), Jessica(don't worry, i will!^^), f3d3rIk0(thanks for your wonderful compliment! you were like the only person who didn't threaten me with a weapon...or death for that matter! ^^), Light wind (thank you!!! ^_^) 

Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter! hehehehehe...even though the majority of you threatned to kill me for my little cliffy ^^;;; but anywayz, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!! i had so much fun reading all of your reviews! they all made me laugh and put a smile on my face! but hell, i'm alwayz smiling! ^_^ here's the last chapter and i hope all of you like it! afterall, where would i be without your wonderful reviews!! ^^ 

Return of the X   
By: Starrie 

KEY (ok, i'll make this a quicky)   
_italics- _flashbacks of my fic "I Do?"; the first part to this sequel.   
(SN: that's it! now read the ficcy! ^_^)   


Chapter 8 

"S-S-Syaoran?…Syaoran!?"   
After that, everything then became a big blur to Sakura. The door to the small room burst open as doctors and nurses rushed in. Someone grabbed her and gently steered her away from the bed, yet she could still see what was going on…   


"I'm getting no pulse!"   
A nurse yelled out.   
"I can't get a blood pressure either!"   
Another one called out…   


Sakura trembled as she watched Syaoran's still form. She watched as the doctors threw the bedcovers to the floor and ripped Syaoran's shirt open…   


_When Sakura felt as if she was about to fall, a pair of strong hands grabbed hers and pulled her to the side and made her come to a halting stop._   
_"Are you ok miss?"_   
_the stranger asked her in a worried tone. Sakura looked up, only to be met by a pair of deep amber eyes. She was left speechless from the intensity of the gaze._   
_'those eyes, I feel as if I've seen them before. But where?'_   
_"are you all right hun?"_   
_Sakura heard Jake say as he approached Sakura and the stranger who was still holding her. as soon as they both heard Jake's voice they immediately separated as if they had been burned._   
_"yes, I'm ok"_   
_Sakura answered Jake with a smile._   
_"Thanks for catching her. I don't think I would've reached her in time."_   
_"no problem"_   
_the man said with a serious look in his eyes and emotionless face._   
_"thank you, I don't think I would have been able to stop on my own"_   
_Sakura told the stranger as she outstretched her arm for a handshake. She gave him a warm smile._   
_ "so you new in town?" Jake asked._   
_"yeah…you could say that. I haven't been here in 11 years."_   
_"wow, that's long. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Jake Rosily, and this is my fiancee Sakura Kinomoto"_   
_"hi!"_   
_Sakura said cheerfully. The man stared at Sakura for some time with surprise clearly present in his eyes._   
_the man then took in a deep breath and said "long time no see Sakura. It's me, Syaoran Li"_   
  


"Bring the cart over here!"   
one of the doctors shouted. A cart was then shoved over to Syaoran's bedside and the doctor quickly attached some of the electrodes to Syaoran's chest. Sakura heard someone shout out 'clear' and the nurses and doctors stepped away from the bed. Syaoran's body heaved on the bed as electricity surged through it…   


_"Thanks for dropping me off"_   
_Sakura said to Syaoran as they came up to her apartment door._   
_"No problem. Well, I gotta go…Bye"_   
_"bye"_   
_Sakura answered back. She then leaned forward as to give him a kiss on the cheeks, at that same moment, Syaoran moved closer as to hug her. Absentmindedly, their lips met into a soft quick kiss. After that they pulled away slightly but stayed staring into each other's eyes. They then did something that neither of them was expecting. Sakura tightened her arms around Syaoran's neck and brought him down so their lips could meet again. Syaoran did nothing to stop it. He too tightened his arms around her waist and gave into the kiss…_   


"There's no response! Let's try again!"   
A doctor shouted out. Sakura felt numb as she saw Syaoran's body once again lift up from the electrical current that went through it. The heart monitor then let out a soft, weak 'bleep'. Sakura looked up at the heart monitor and then her eyes rested on Syaoran, with hope present in them…   


"Syaoran! Syaoran can you hear me!?"   
the doctor shouted into Syaoran's ear. He then put his hand close to his ear and clapped as loud as he could, yet…there was no response. The doctor looked at Sakura and motioned her to come forward.   
"Call him. Call out his name"   
Sakura nodded and turned to look at Syaoran. She intertwined her fingers with his, only to find them icy cold...   


_"Syaoran!"_   
_A girl with Auburn hair came running up to him and ran straight into his arms. His eye widened when he realized whom it was._   
_"Sakura? What's wrong!? What happened???"_   
_He asked worriedly as Sakura cried in his arms._   
_He then wrapped his arms around her protectively so she would stop crying._   
_Sakura sniffled a bit and looked up into his eyes._   
_"I was scared"_   
_She finally spoke up._   
_"I was scared that I would be late and then I'd never see you again."_   
_Syaoran looked at her confused._   
_"But what about your wedding? I should be the least of your problems at the moment."_   
_Sakura smiled up at him._   
_"What's a wedding when you're not with the person you truly love? That's the reason why I came here. To be with my one true love"_   
_"You mean that…"_   
_"Yes Syaoran, I love you. I never stopped loving you; I just denied it to myself. Jake and Tomoyo both made me realize that I'm truly in love with…"_   
_Syaoran then placed a finger on her lips and smiled at her._   
_"I never stopped loving you either Sakura. I've loved you for god knows how long. I love you more then life itself"_   
_He then embraced her in a tight hug. After a while, they separated and stayed staring at each other's eyes._   
_Syaoran then cupped her face gently in his hands and their lips met in a sweet kiss._   
_"Last call for flight 1036"_   
_Someone said through the intercom as they separated. Sakura's smile then disappeared and was replaced by sadness._   
_"Don't leave me"_   
_She whispered while hugging him. She didn't want to let go because she feared that he might walk into the ramp and disappear forever._   
_She then looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes._   
_Syaoran smiled back at her._   
_"Don't worry, I'll never leave you again"_   
_He said as he pushed back a piece of her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead._   
_A flight attendant then came up to Syaoran._   
_"Sir, are you going to board the plane?"_   
_Syaoran turned to the flight attendant._   
_"No miss, I'm not"_   
_"Alright sir, you can refund your ticket over there"_   
_She then went on ahead to enter the airplane._   
_Sakura hugged Syaoran again. She had a smile on her lips and her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness._   
_"I love you"_   
_She said again._   
_Syaoran smiled down at her. Happiness was also present in his amber eyes._   
_"I love you too"_   
_He whispered into her ear as he hugged her back…._   


"Syaoran! please come back, I need you! I love you Syaoran! you can't leave me!"   
Tears were now running down her cheeks as she saw Syaoran between life and death "you're going to be a father, please come back!"   
"We got a heartbeat!"   
A doctor shouted as a weak line started to rise and fall followed by many others, getting stronger then the last one.   
"I got a pulse!"   
"I got a blood pressure!"   
Another nurse shouted out and sighs of relief were heard throughout the room.   
"That was a close one"   
Sakura heard one of the doctor's say. Sakura then felt a nurse place a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
"You did it…he heard you and came back…" 

(SN: yay!!! Syaoran didn't die!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Evil Starrie and hugz her*   
Evil Starrie: ACK!!! Get away you chokin' meeeeee!!!!!   
Starrie: fine!! Be ungrateful like that!!!! I'll just grab Mei-chan!!! ^_^ *runs to door, unlocks it, grabs mei-chan and drags her into the room* yay!!!! Syaoran's alive mei-chan!!!!! *grabs mei-chan and starts spinning her while Evil Starrie just looks on and shakes her head*)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sakura?" 

Sakura awoke to her name being called out. She looked around the room but found no one around. It had been a little over a day since that terrible night. Ever since Syaoran had a brush with death, she had insisted on staying by his bedside until he woke up. She then shifted in her seat to look at Syaoran…only to find him looking back at her. 

"You're awake!" 

She said happily as her sleepiness quickly went away. She rushed to his side and took his hand into hers. Syaoran looked up at her and smiled. 

"I heard you call me…I felt so exhausted and sleepy, but yet…I wanted to answer you. I could hear you crying and I wanted to comfort you so bad…" 

A single tear then slid down Sakura's cheek, 

"I was so scared, I thought I had lost you" 

Sakura said as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved. Syaoran brought his hand up to her cheek and gently brushed away her tears with his fingers. 

"What matters is that I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving you…or my child, anytime soon" 

Sakura stopped crying and a smile made its way up to her lips. 

"I'm sure you'll make a great daddy" 

She said as she stared into his eyes lovingly. Syaoran chuckled and placed a hand on Sakura's stomach. 

"I sure hope so" 

Sakura then moved her hand and placed it over Syaoran's 

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I should have never doubted your love" 

Syaoran looked up at her with eyes full of happiness. 

"There's nothing to forgive, you just did what any other person would do in your place. If there's anyone to blame for all this, it's Sarah. She…" 

"Shhhhhh…I know what she did" 

Syaoran looked at her in confusion. 

"You do? But how? I…" 

"I found the notes in your office, and then with Tomoyo's help, we figured out that it must've all been a set up, planned by none   
other then Sarah herself" 

"How is she? She was in the car along with me also and…" 

"Sarah died in the crash" 

Syaoran became silent once hearing this and then let out a deep sigh. 

"I'd hate to say this but…she looked for it. Her own obsession led her to her own death. She thought the only way to keep you and me apart was death, and if it meant taking her own life along with mine, she was willing to do it" 

Sakura also let out a sigh and moved a piece of hair from Syaoran's face. She then looked at him with a grin on her face. 

"Do you have anymore ex-girlfriends I should know about? Anymore that are willing to kill either you or me?"   
Syaoran laughed. 

"The only other girlfriend I've had is…" 

He then laughed again when he saw the glare Sakura gave him. 

"You…but I don't plan on making you and ex anytime soon" 

Sakura broke out into a grin and hugged him. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

Syaoran said as he hugged her in return…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(2 months later) 

"You look so beautiful!!!" 

Chiharu said in delight as she walked into the bride's dressing room. Sakura turned towards the other bridesmaids and gave them all one of her best smiles. 

"I can't believe it! I'm finally getting married!!" 

Rika then giggled and came up to Sakura and hugged her. 

"You and Syaoran deserve the best! Good luck Sakura!" 

"The groom's here!!" 

Tomoyo announced as she ran into the room and shut the door behind her. She immediately walked up to Sakura to make sure her hair and make-up was just perfect. 

They then heard a soft knock on the door… 

"Who is it!" 

Sakura shouted out. 

"it's me dear!" 

"Come in daddy!" 

Sakura shouted out as Tomoyo put a last coat of hairspray on her hair. Fujitaka walked into the room and his breath got caught in his throat when he caught sight of his daughter. 

"You look lovely dear" 

he said as he smiled at her. Sakura smiled at her dad and hugged him. 

"Thank you" 

She answered happily. 

"They're starting the music, come on lets go!! Everyone, to your places!!" 

Tomoyo called out frantically. Everyone then rushed into place and Sakura linked arms with her father. 

"ready?" 

he asked with a smile on his face. 

"Yes" 

Sakura answered with a bright smile on her face…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(6 months later) 

"Syaoran you bastard!!! How could you do this to me!!" 

Sakura shouted out angrily as she was wheeled into the hospital. (SN: hehehehe...scared ya there for a second didn't I? ^_^) She held her now swollen belly and her face held a look of pure pain. Although she was cursing him out, Sakura held on tightly to his hand and wouldn't let go. 

"Doctor, can't you give her anything to calm her pain!?" 

Syaoran asked frantically as he walked besides his wife's wheelchair. 

"For who? You or her?" 

The female doctor asked jokingly. Syaoran just gave her an I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-you-damn-jokes glare. The doctor then cleared her throat and looked down at Sakura, who was still shouting all curses known to mankind and most were directed towards Syaoran. 

"Yes, but first we have to get her into the delivery room" 

"Syaoran you son of a bitch! You…" 

Syaoran flinched as Sakura kept on yelling. The doctor let out a small smirk and met Syaoran's scared eyes. 

"Don't worry, it's the pain talking right now, not her" 

The doctor then pointed towards a small room and motioned for Syaoran to go in there. 

"You'll find a medical gown in there, put it on and then come out through the small room, that'll lead you to where I'm going to put Sakura right now" 

Syaoran nodded and tried to pry his hand free from Sakura's death grip. 

"Where the fuck are you going!? You're not going to leave me at a time like this!! Oh no, you're not leaving Mr!! If I have to suffer then…" 

Syaoran gulped as he quickly rushed towards the room the doctor had pointed to and entered quickly…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So how do you think Sakura's doing in there?" 

Fujitaka asked nervously as he sat outside the delivery room along with Sonomi, Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, and Nakuru. Kero was inside Tomoyo's purse along with Suppi. 

"I think you mean how _Syaoran's_ doing"   
Eriol said with a smirk on his face, which only won him a playful slap and glare from his wife. 

"I mean, Sakura must be doing just fine, afterall, Syaoran is in there with her" 

He corrected himself with a smile on his face. They all then heard a crash come from inside the delivery room and Touya smirked. 

"Hehehehehehe…bet you he fainted" 

Touya said as he looked towards the delivery room. Everyone then turned around when they heard someone rush into the room. Jake walked into the room holding hands with his girlfriend of 8 months. He and his girlfriend exchanged greeting with everyone and then took a seat. 

"We're not late are we?" 

He asked worriedly as he looked around the room. Tomoyo just smiled and shook her head. 

"Nope, they're still in there" 

Jake let out a sigh of relief and rested back in his chair. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the doors of the delivery room burst open and a nurse came out with a wide smile on her face. 

"Mrs. and Mr. Li…" 

Touya scowled when he heard the nurse refer to his sister as a 'Li', he still couldn't get used to it. 

"Have a beautiful baby daughter, Sei Li." 

(SN: Sei means 'Star' in Japanese…*all readers look at Starrie weirdly* oh wells!! I couldn't think of anything else! Plus Sapphie gave me the idea and i thought it was kawaii! ^_^ thanks Saph!!! you da bestest short lil' cheerleader friend i have!! ^_^) 

Tomoyo squealed out in delight as she quickly got out of her chair. 

"I want to go see her! please can I go in!!" 

She begged the nurse. The nurse giggled at the woman's excitement and shook her head. 

"Mr. Li will be bringing the baby out momentarily" 

"awwwwwwww…you mean he didn't faint!?" 

Touya asked with a dissapointed look on his face. The nurse just shook her head in confusion, 

"No…Mr. Li was conscious at all times—oh! You're talking about the crash? That was just because Mrs. Li accidentally kicked one of the nurses" 

Everyone then looked away at that moment so the nurse wouldn't see the laughter they were trying to hold in. 

(SN: hehehehe…my mom says that when I wuz born, she wuz in so much pain, she kicked one of the nurses and sent her flying across the room! Hehehehe…I guess now I know where I get my killer kicks from! ^^;;;)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"She's so beautiful" 

Syaoran said as he looked down at the baby in his wife's arm. The baby had big, bright green eyes just like her mother and she looked from Syaoran to Sakura in wonder. Her hair was a soft, chestnut color. 

"She's got her mother's beautiful eyes" 

Syaoran said with a smile on his face. Sakura smiled up at him and looked back down at the baby. 

"And she has her father's hair and nose" 

Syaoran bent down and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead. 

"I'm so lucky to have both of you" 

Sakura leaned against his shoulder and let out a content smile. 

"I'm sorry" 

Syaoran looked at her with confusion in his eyes. 

"For what?" 

Sakura gave him a you-really-don't-know-what look. Syaoran just shook his head cluelessly. 

"I cursed at you all the way to this room, and I think I stopped the circulation to left hand!" 

Syaoran just chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

"Don't worry, even if a loose the feel of my left hand forever, it's a price I had to pay" 

He then started to laugh even more when he saw the look his wife was giving him. 

"I'm kidding!" 

He said defensively. Sakura then broke out into a wide grin and poked him on his side. 

"Whatever, anywayz, take the baby out already, I bet Tomoyo and the rest are just about ready to bust through that door" 

Syaoran nodded and took the little bundle into his arms…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What's taking him so LONG!!!!" 

Tomoyo asked impatiently as she paced back and forth. Her camera was in her hand; ready to turn on the minute Syaoran walked out through that door. 

"Don't worry honey, they probably…" 

"There he is!!! Ohmigosh the baby is so KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Tomoyo zoomed past Eriol, ran up to Syaoran, and focused the camera right on the baby. 

"She's so adorable! She so kawaii!! She's so beautiful!! She's so…" 

Syaoran just shook his head as he looked down at his baby daughter…how he pitied his poor child…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Here they come, here they come!! Everyone hide!!" 

Tomoyo said in a whisper as everyone scurried around Sakura's and Syaoran's brand new house. 

"OW!! That's my foot Nakuru! why you little…" 

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Tomoyo said as she glared at Touya from across the room…   
~*~*~*~   
"So then Tomoyo just started snapping shots of the baby and then…" 

"WELCOME BACK HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Sakura stood frozen in front of the door as all her friends and family jumped out of nowhere. Syaoran looked at his wife's expression and smiled. Sakura broke out into a wide grin and turned to her husband. 

"You did this for me!?" 

Syaoran laughed and gave her a hug. 

"With a little help from Tomoyo, everything turned out great" 

"Well don't hog the baby to yourself! Give her to her aunt!!!"   
A tall woman with black hair said as she came running up to Syaoran and Sakura. Now both of them were equally surprised. 

"M-M-Meiling!?" 

Meiling smiled as she took the baby from Syaoran's arms and hugged her close. 

"Who else didya expect? Your ex?" 

she said jokingly to Syaoran. 

"Where is he where is he!?!?" 

"Ohmigosh there he is!!!!" 

"I can't believe little brother is now a daddy!!" 

"The baby is so KAWAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"FUTTIE? XIEFA? FEMEI? FANREN!?" 

Syaoran yelled out in horror as four women ran up to him and hugged him. He was thankful that his daughter was safe…at least for now, in Meiling's arms. 

"wait…if you guys…" 

Syaoran chuckled nervously as the four deadly death glares, that were just as intimidating as his, were directed towards him. 

"I mean if uhhhhhhhh…my four _lovable_ sisters are here, then that means that…" 

"Yes, I'm here as well" 

Syaoran spun around to come face to face with his mother. 

"B-B-But how…" 

Yelan smiled as she embraced Syaoran. 

"It was all Tomoyo's idea" 

Syaoran laughed and embraced back his mother. Yelan then moved on to greet Sakura and then, to her newborn granddaughter. 

"well, don't just stand there! Get the party started!!" 

Tomoyo said as she came up to the small group in front of the door…   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
(15 years later) 

Syaoran and Sakura looked up from the livingroom couch when the heard the front door open and shut. A girl with long chestnut-colored hair and sparkling sea-green eyes walked into the large livingroom with a cheerful smile on her face. 

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!" 

She greeted cheerfully as she walked up to her parents and gave them a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey half-pint" 

she said as she walked past her little brother and ruffled his auburn-colored hair. She then took a seat on the couch and let out a content sigh. Her parents exchanged looks of confusion and turned to look at their daughter. 

"how was your day sweety?" 

Sakura asked with a smile on her face. 

"It was great!" 

Sei Answered as she turned to look at her parents. She then jumped up from the couch and went to the side where her parents were sitting. 

"Guess what!?" 

She asked, not being able to hold in her excitement any longer. 

"You got an A in math?" 

Syaoran asked hopefully. Sei looked at her dad as if he had just gone insane. 

(SN: hehehehe…that's what I do when my dad asks that question) 

"no" 

Syaoran let out a sigh. 

"Oh well, I can wish can't I? Anyway, what is it that you're so happy about?" 

"well…" 

"Spit it out already!" 

her little brother said from the place he was sitting on the floor. Sei turned to her brother and they both had a small death glare competition. 

"Kids, cut it out. Now what is it Sei?" 

"Well, you're never going to believe this but…you know Mike, Tomoyo's and Eriol's son"   
Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

"How can we _not_!?" 

Sei shot her dad a death glare and then broke out into a wide smile. not even her dad could ruin her cheerful mood. 

"Anywayz, he came up to me today after-school and guess what!? He asked me out!!" 

"Really!? Wow, that's fantastic sweety!" 

Sakura said as she smiled at her daughter. Syaoran, in the other hand, didn't look so pleased. 

"You said no right" 

He asked eagerly. Sei Just gave her dad an are-you-out-of-you-mind look and shook her head. Syaoran then gave a sigh of relief when he saw his daughter shake her head. 

"Thank god you didn't say yes. That kid has made my life miserable for the past 17 years of his existence and…" 

"Ummmmmmmm…dad, I meant no as in 'no, I didn't say no' type of no. Ummmmmmmm…I said, yes" 

Syaoran's head shot up and he looked straight into his daughter's eyes. Suddenly, he didn't feel too good, and his world blackened…   


"Syaoran!?!" 

"Daddy!?!?!" 

"HAHA!! Sei, You made dad faint!" 

"SHUT UP HALF-PINT!!…. DADDY, PLEASE WAKE UP!!" 

"HONEY!!!" 

~*The End*~ 

Starrie: heheheheheh...I liked the ending! ^_^ for the first time in my life, i'm satisfied with my ending!! hehehehe...i thought it wuz funny. anywayz...I...*sniff*...finished...*sniff* my...ficcy!!!!!!!!!!!! *burst into tears* well, *sniff* it wuz fun while it lasted ^_^   
Evil Starrie: hehehehee...at least we don't have no angry mob running after us anymore! ^_^   
Starrie: yay!!! YOU SMILED!!!! ^______________^   
Evil Starrie: *looks at Starrie weirdly* whatever...anywayz peoplez, that was the ending! hope you enjoyed this story as much as we did!!   
Starrie: thanks for reading this fic and...please read my other fics!! ^_^ my new fics "learning to love" and "Angels guarding our Love" is now out!! please go and check it out!   
  



End file.
